


Dancing With The Radio Off

by fourdrunksluts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdrunksluts/pseuds/fourdrunksluts
Summary: As Calum's getting ready to leave, fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror, Michael approaches him. "This is date three." He's leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "And it's at hishouse."You're two for two." Calum rolls his eyes and turns to leave, only to be stopped by Michael's hand on his chest."Be careful," Michael tells him. His suspicious look drops until he's pleading his words with Calum. "Date three is the internationally known time to fuck. He's cooking you dinner at his house so he can take you to bed right afterwards."He sighs and puts down his cologne. "I'll befine, Mikey. I think you worry too much.""Calum, I really think - ""He's not going to try anything," Calum insists, feeling insulted on behalf of the completely respectful guy he's seeing. He pushes past Michael and leaves, ready for his incredible surprise dinner with absolutelynosexual intentions.-After a particularly bad break up, Calum enacts a new rule for dating - no sex for ten dates. It'd be a lot easier if Ashton Irwin weren't the one taking him out.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Dancing With The Radio Off

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Feels So Nice_ by The Wrecks 
> 
> Thank you, Jex, for your cheerleading and betaing powers.

❿

The color white has never been as blinding to Calum as the tablecloth in front of him currently is. He's on his third date, waiting for said date to arrive, since he ended things with his last boyfriend. Or, can he really even be called that when he fucked Calum twice before ghosting him completely? That's what most of his "relationships" have consisted of lately, a few hookups before they leave Calum wondering why the hell he's not worth committing to. 

The restaurant wasn't Calum's idea. It was his date's -  _ Ashton's. _ He clearly has taste, that much is apparent by the crisp white tablecloths and perfectly aligned silverware - not to mention the half-filled wine glasses, something red and earthy sitting inside. Calum's yet to meet Ashton, hence the whole  _ blind  _ aspect of their date, and all he knows of him is that he shares a desk with Luke at the office, and that he's apparently Calum's perfect match. It was enough of an explanation to have Calum anticipating the night, excitement churning his stomach, but he's also incredibly terrified. 

He didn't want to agree at first, if he's being completely honest. The last two dates he dared to go on ended poorly with an invitation being extended to him for sex and then his number getting blocked when he turned them down. He'd gone home and complained to his roommate, Michael, about how all the men he chooses are losers, only wanting him for sex and clearly not ready for a steady, loving relationship. If Calum's being genuine with himself, he might be a  _ little _ jealous of Michael's relationship with Luke, of how they fell in love at the perfect time, of how they fit each other like a two-piece puzzle, so when Luke mentioned his built-to-be-a-boyfriend colleague, Calum had to jump at the opportunity, figuring if Luke's ideas don't sound  _ horrible _ , then he must be fucking desperate for it. 

For the past six minutes that he's been sitting alone at the table, Calum's been people-watching. Nobody fascinating has come through the door yet, really, but it all changes when a guy walks in, capturing Calum's attention, making him sit up so quickly his back audibly cracks. The stranger is wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his forearms, and there’s a bit of chest hair peeking out from where it's unbuttoned. He slides a pair of tinted sunglasses off his face as he approaches the hostess, and all Calum can do is thank God that he closed his mouth before he started drooling. He takes a drink of water to quench his sudden and urgent thirst. 

Although, he realizes that may not have been his smartest choice when the hostess points over to the table Calum’s sitting at, and he chokes on his water because fuck…  _ that’s _ Ashton. It has to be, there’s too many coincidences for it not to be, and he’s - fuck, he’s exactly Calum’s type. 

Luke may not be the smartest guy but he definitely understands what Calum's looking for. 

In the midst of filthy images filling his head, Ashton stops at the table. “Calum?” he asks, a crooked grin on his beautiful face. 

“Ashton, hi!” Calum stands up to shake his hand, feeling weird, almost awkward with it. First dates are always odd, and he never knows how to act. “Sit, please.” 

“Thank you.” Ashton grips the back of the chair, sliding it out, and lowers himself in a move mirroring Calum sitting down. “I’m sorry I’m a little late.” 

“It’s alright,” Calum waves him off. “No problem, really. I was just running a little early.” Ashton laughs politely, and Calum’s mind begins racing. He knows they need to talk, knows that if Luke was right about Ashton, they’ll have a lot in common, but he can’t think of anything other than Ashton’s naked body on top of his own, making the best of this night. “So Luke says you work together? What is it you do?” 

Not sensing the dirty picture playing on a loop in Calum’s head, Ashton nods. “I work in the finance department with Luke. Basically everything he does, I do it too.” 

“But better,” Calum teases, his stomach fluttering when Ashton smiles. 

“But better, exactly,” he agrees, laughing under his breath. “Can’t be much worse than Luke with numbers.” Calum laughs along, knowing that while he loves Luke, the boy isn’t great with numbers at all. The fact that he has a job in financing baffles Calum daily. “And how is it that you know Luke?” Ashton asks, sliding open his menu but not looking down at it. “He said you were a friend, but how did you meet?” 

“He’s actually dating my roommate.” 

Ashton’s eyebrows jump, his irises lighting up with recognition. “Oh, Michael?” Calum nods. “I’ve only met him a few times at work parties, but he always seems like a good guy.” 

“He’s alright.” Calum shrugs, trying not to grin, but Michael’s been his best friend since they were kids, and it’s impossible to play that off. “Obsessively clean and oversteps boundaries, but I’ve gotten used to him over the years. And Luke definitely helps him, I think.” 

“The idea of Luke helping anybody is a surprise to me,” Ashton teases, and Calum laughs once in shock at the deadpan of his voice. Ashton's eyes widen. “That sounded so mean, didn’t it?” 

Giggling, Calum nods. “I’m about 30 percent sure you hate him.” 

“I don’t, I don’t,” he rushes to explain. “He’s my second favorite coworker, I promise. At least, on a personal level. On a professional level, he’s barely hanging on by a thread.”

"I definitely get it," Calum says, finding himself unable to stop smiling, chuckling when he thinks about the story he's going to tell. "When Michael first brought him home a few years ago, he broke our food processor making guacamole." Ashton's laugh interrupts him for a second. "To this day he still won’t tell us what he did, but all you have to do is mention avocados, and his face turns red." 

Dimples form in Ashton's cheek as comes down from his laughter, and Calum lets himself think about the logistics of getting under the table mid-meal to suck Ashton off. "I may have to do that tomorrow then. Although, I don’t think that’s more embarrassing than - "

Their conversation is halted by the arrival of their waiter. He tops off the wine Calum had been sipping at before Ashton's arrival. He lists their specialties, but Calum tunes him out, having already chosen what he wanted when he was alone, so he orders, looking expectantly to Ashton afterwards. 

"I haven’t quite had a chance to peruse the menu, but Calum’s dish sounds excellent," he orders, closing his small menu and placing it at the edge of the table. "I’ll take that as well, and would it be too much to ask for a lighter serving of the mushroom sauce?" It's not necessarily the words, but the way Ashton says them, that has Calum biting his tongue against a laugh. Ashton's a bit high maintenance, it seems, a bit pretentious, but he's really fucking hot, and he listened when Calum talked, so he doesn't mind it at all. 

The waiter heads off and instead of laughing at Ashton’s pretension, Calum just smiles, extending his right hand, gesturing at Ashton. "You were saying?" 

"Right." Ashton nods, but then shakes his head. "Okay, this may be embarrassing for Luke, so don’t be cruel with this information."

"I would  _ never _ ."

Ashton smirks, clearly sensing that Calum’s just being a little shit, and that he fully intends to be cruel with this information. "A few months ago, Luke’s computer glitched out, and it deleted some of the reports he’d spent all week working on and a few other essentials for his work, and he couldn’t get it to turn back on." The story sounds familiar in a secondhand way. He remembers overhearing Michael's phone call with him, talking him down as he panicked. "He tried to restart it, double checked that the wire was plugged into the back of the monitor - anything he could. It wasn’t until he called IT up that it was fixed."

"That’s not too embarrassing," Calum says. Ashton raises his brows, and Calum mirrors the action. "Is it?"

"It wasn’t plugged into the  _ wall _ ," Ashton emphasizes. "He kept unplugging it and replugging it into the monitor, but the cord was just dangling there." 

Maybe it's a bit rude to be bonding over Luke's stupidity, especially seeing as he's the one that set all of this up, but it's so easy to target him. Just one story and Calum's giggling almost too loudly for this nice restaurant. "I love him, I do, but he can really be so…"

"Simple minded?" Ashton offers. 

"Yeah, that sounds nicer." They both grin at each other, knowing there are worse things to be said. 

After a moment, Ashton waves his hand once. "Enough about Luke. Tell me about you." He reaches for his glass of wine, and Calum allows himself a moment of hesitation to watch his Adam's apple bob as the alcohol goes down. 

"My name is Calum Hood," he starts, not understanding why it's so hard to talk about himself. "I’m 24, an aquarius. And I know what you’re thinking, but I’m not that weird." Ashton chuckles. "Alright, you caught me. I’m  _ very _ weird. It's my nature." 

He laughs harder, but shakes his head. "That’s a bit surface level. Give me something deeper." 

"I work at - "

" _ Deeper _ ," he interrupts, and Calum smirks.

Talking about himself is hard enough with surface level information, but diving deep is near impossible as he's being put on the spot. "No, I - This is difficult," he whines. "What do I even talk about? My favorite food?"

"That’s so basic." Ashton's making an intense amount of eye contact, like he's really trying to  _ see _ Calum. All it really does is make Calum uncertain of how he's supposed to make it through dinner without dragging Ashton to the bathroom, wanting to make his hazel eyes burn with lust, needing them to take on a darker edge. "Don’t be afraid to get intimate, Calum. Tell me about the best dining experience you’ve ever had." 

And that cuts all of Calum's thoughts of sex out the window because… well, what the fuck? What kind of question is that? "Right now isn’t bad."

"‘Not bad'." Ashton's voice deepens as he teases Calum. " _ That’s  _ what you want to hear."

Feeling defensive over his answer, Calum begins, "I don’t think you realize how hard of a question that is to answer. Nobody just  _ knows _ their best - "

"March 19th, 2013," Ashton cuts him off, and Calum gapes. "I’d just graduated high school and was taking a gap before university."

"Oh my god."

"I was travelling across western Europe, and the train we were taking out of France stopped in this small part of the country called Alsace, and my friend and I didn’t know. We were lucky to find a small inn just down the road that took us in. The owner was this old french woman who didn’t know a lick of English. Now, I’m not exactly fluent in French, but  _ je obtenir par _ ." As he says the words in french, he smirks, and Calum's confused on how this may be the pompous man he's ever met, yet he can still be so completely into him. "The communication between us was incredibly shallow, easy to understand phrases and questions more of each other’s well being than actual conversation. The experience was odd, sleeping in the quaint bed in Europe, not sure who exactly we were staying with or what her story was. But the next morning, she made us homemade bread with fresh jam and quail egg omelets, and suddenly everything fell into place for me. I felt like I was right where I needed to be." 

When the story is over, Calum waits approximately three seconds before he's rolling his eyes in Ashton's face. "That has to be the most pretentious thing I’ve ever heard."

Instead of looking offended, Ashton just laughs, face slightly red at being caught, but not looking too bothered. "You may be right, but that was by far the best meal I’ve ever had, and I know I’ll never forget it." 

"Well I’ve never gone on a western European adventure." 

Ashton nods, not looking like he's judging, but the corner of his mouth tilts up as he says, "I’ll admit I’m a bit fortunate, but I’m sure you’ve had some adventures of your own - even if they aren’t as cultured." He sips his wine, and Calum’s smiling because he feels like it's all an act, and for some reason, even if it isn't, Calum still likes him. 

"You’re a bit of an asshole, aren’t you?"

Ashton laughs through his drink, smiling at Calum. "Only slightly."

The rest of the date is incredibly smooth and a lot less ostentatious. Calum learns that they have a similar taste in music and media, though Ashton doesn’t watch any television, which Calum makes sure to tease him about. They eat their meals and there’s never a lull in conversation. It’s great, and Calum’s really liking Ashton on a personal level, but on top of that, he’s having trouble restraining himself from climbing over the table and crawlingowding into Ashton’s lap. 

Maybe it's just how he's used to his dates going, but goddamn is the impulse strong. 

When the check comes, Calum pays, signing for it quickly, happy to have won out over Ashton to get to pay the bill. They walk out the front together, and as they're approaching the door, Ashton proposes, "I'm not sure how you’re feeling, but I’m having a great time, and I don’t quite want it to end so soon."

"What do you have in mind?" In a double-edged sword of a situation, Calum hopes it’s an invitation back to Ashton's place, but he also doesn't want it to be because he'll have to decline… no matter how badly he wants to see if Ashton's as good in real life as he is in Calum's mind. 

"I know the best frozen yogurt shop just down the street," Ashton suggests, and fuck. If there's anything in the world Calum likes more than sex, it's sweets. 

Together they walk out of the restaurant, Ashton reaching for Calum's hand, no sign of hesitation or uncertainty. "I completely interrupted you back there, by the way."

"Did you?" Calum's grinning despite the question, knowing full well that Ashton interrupted him for this invitation. 

"I did. You were telling me about how your last relationship ended, I believe."

When Ashton mentions it, it feels less lighthearted than it did in the moment. "Was I?" He cringes a bit. "That’s heavy stuff, man. Let’s talk about politics instead." 

"I don't mind, really," Ashton says alongside his laughter. "If this is going to develop into anything, I need to know what happened to end it all." 

Maybe it's just Calum's infatuation, but he starts blushing, unable to stop the color from bleeding into his face. Such a simple mention of this night developing, of extending it further than just one night, has Calum feeling incredibly giddy. "I was just more into the ‘relationship’ aspect than he was. I think most people aren’t ready to domesticate at age twenty-three."

"And you are?"

"Twenty-three?" Calum teases, loving the disbelieving smirk on Ashton's face in return. "Not since January." Ashton laughs. "If you were talking about the settling-down part, then the answer is absolutely." Ashton hums, and it gives Calum the go ahead to further explain. "I know that might not be the light-hearted conversation you’re supposed to have with someone on a first date, but I think you should know that I’m not into one night stands and short flings. I want sustainability."

"That’s a good word choice. I like you." It doesn't address Calum's admission, but Calum laughs regardless. "I can handle long term. You can’t scare me away when the promise of seeing you again is so damn tempting." 

And as light as Calum feels, as warm as his cheeks get, as strong as the butterflies in his stomach are, Calum can't trust it. He appreciates it, feels like he's being wooed in a way he hasn't been before, but he's fallen for this kind of sincerity before, and there's no saying if Ashton really  _ means _ it, if he intends on sticking around long term or if he's just here for the night. He can't risk it, not after one too many heartbreaks. 

"So what type of music do you listen to?"

The conversation comes easily again, just like at dinner, and they get to the yogurt shop quickly enough. Ashton keeps his hands on Calum's hips, standing behind them as they consider what flavors to get. It's a subtle attempt at intimacy that Calum usually loves, but he's starting to see right through it. 

When Calum takes too long to decide, the slightest bit overwhelmed with options, Ashton's head falls onto Calum's shoulder. "No rush or anything." 

"Quiet," Calums shushes, refusing to take his eyes off of the open gallons of yogurt. "I need to concentrate. I can’t choose the wrong flavor or this whole date was a waste." 

Ashton giggles, the sound light and airy and music to Calum's ears. "Can't let that happen, can we?"

He ends up choosing caramel and coffee, and he's only slightly resentful when Ashton's peanut butter and banana bowl calls out to him at the register - where he lets Ashton pay this time. It's as Ashton looks questioningly at Calum's longing that he explains, "I used to bring peanut butter and banana sandwiches to school for lunch," between licks of his cone. 

"And did you used to get it everywhere like you are with your yogurt?" Ashton wonders aloud, teasing. Calum looks up confused, but he isn't lost for long. Ashton's thumb reaches out and swipes the corner of Calum's mouth, pulling back to reveal a bit of the coffee yogurt. He holds it for a moment before putting his thumb slowly into his mouth and licking the melting treat off. Suddenly Calum's throat is dry. He knows he's red in the cheeks by the way Ashton's smirking at him. "You've got good taste." 

"Thanks," Calum chokes. "Um, so should we keep going?" Ashton nods, grinning, and they make their way back to the restaurant, not letting a moment of silence come between them. 

When they get to the valet and are waiting for their cars, Ashton leans against the stand. "It's getting late, but I think the conversation was just getting good." Calum swallows past the lump in his throat. "Would you want to come back to mine for a night cap?"

Fuck yeah Calum does, god he'd fucking  _ kill _ to go back to Ashton's now and end the night getting fucked into the wall. But he also knows that this is a trap he's fallen into before, and he can't expect different results from his relationships if he's always the same in them. 

"I do," he says honestly, hoping Ashton understands just how regretful he is about saying no, even if he's lying about his reasoning. "But I have to be up for work in about six hours."

"That's alright." Ashton's clearly a little disappointed, a pout curling on his lips, but he doesn't try and convince Calum any further - something Calum's both thankful and upset about. "Next time maybe?"

" _ Definitely _ ." The valet hands them their keys individually, their cars parked behind them in front of the restaurant now. Calum kisses Ashtons cheek, keeping his voice low as he says, "Call me soon, Ashton Irwin. I want to see you again.

Ashton grins. "I definitely will."

  
  
  


Calum gets home only twenty minutes later and falls onto the couch beside Michael, throwing his head in his roommate's lap. “Remind me why I did this.” 

"Because you're a slut who can't settle down," Michael reminds him and though he's not wrong, Calum still frowns, feeling if only slightly insulted. 

"Incredibly uncalled for." 

"Those were your  _ exact _ words when you said ten dates." 

After Calum began to catch feelings for his last casual hookup, resulting in a quasi-breakup that tore Calum up, he'd decided then and there that he was done playing games, ready to settle down and start trying for something serious, something with love and meaning. He'd set a guideline for himself that he wouldn't put out, that no matter how much attraction he has for whoever he's seeing, he'll wait until he's  _ certain _ that this is a real relationship with genuine feelings. 

Ten dates, that's what Calum had told himself. Now, though, he thinks he might regret that. 

"Just because I said it, doesn't mean that you can," Calum argues. 

"But I did." Michael doesn't even grin alongside his words, doesn't recognize that he's told a joke, and Calum glares up at him. "So how was the date?" 

Calum sighs, bottom lip pouting out exaggeratedly. "It was perfect," Calum whines. "Ashton's hot, and he's nice, and a little pretentious which shouldn't be a thing for me but  _ goddamn _ ." 

Michael laughs. "Well, you're doing good. Keep it up. Proud of you, champ. Way to go."

"You're a prick." 

"Don't insult me or I'll be your perpetual cockblock for a lot longer than just ten dates," Michael threatens. 

When Calum had given himself the ten dates, he asked Michael politely - no begging at all despite what Michael says - to be his stand-in cockblock. Anytime Calum's getting too into somebody, anytime he's letting his libido affect his romantic judgement, Michael has explicit permission to stop whatever is happening. Calum himself is anticipating a lot of avoided eye contact from Michael and many cold showers for himself. 

"Maybe I don't need a cockblock at all."

"Calum - "

"No, I know," he stops Michael's argument before it starts, knowing that this is the smartest way to go about things, and that he needs Michael's help to actually stick it through. "Thank you for your service, king."

Because while Ashton seems nice, acts like a gentleman, and looks like Calum’s every wet dream, he’s not to be trusted just yet. Calum has slept with a man too many who appeared to be as well meaning as Ashton does, and he’s not about to make the same mistake again. 

➒

Unlike other people Calum’s dated in his life, Ashton doesn’t wait five days to call. Before Calum fell into bed after their first date that night, Ashton had already sent a text with a link to a few hiking trails, asking him on an adventure. It was the type of eagerness that had him excited for the week to pass, that made him realize his ten date rule could definitely work. He doesn’t need to put out for someone to genuinely return his interest - he just needs to date someone willing to put the work in. 

Making a sharp right turn in his car, Calum turns into the parking bank at the edge of the trails he’s meeting Ashton at. They aren’t going down a very rugged trail, just sticking to something a bit easier, a bit more moderate, which Calum  _ definitely _ isn’t adverse to. He likes jogging, and sometimes he’ll go to the gym if work stresses him out too much, but it’s been awhile since he’s really let himself find the time, so he worries he may be too out of shape for something more advanced. 

He really doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Ashton, especially not before Ashton proves himself to be worthy of Calum getting into bed with him. 

As he pulls up, Ashton’s already parked next to a few open spots, waiting for Calum. Calum gets out, aware of the heavy gaze that follows him, shouting out an animated, “Hey!” 

“Hey!” Ashton’s grinning as Calum walks up, and he engulfs Calum in a hug, one that he melts right into. He’s a tactile person, and he’s always down for a hug or a cuddle or… His thoughts are cut short when Ashton pulls back and kisses him, something soft and quick, just a greeting that makes Calum want more. “I just wanted to do that before we're all gross from the hike.” And the visual of it, Ashton’s shirt damp with sweat, has Calum biting his lip. Ashton takes his silence the wrong way and nervously asks, “ _ Do _ you like me? I didn’t mean to assume.”

And instead of just nodding, Calum pulls him, another kiss, still as soft, but this one lasts a little longer. “I like you,” he insists, and Ashton grins. 

“Then let's get this show on the road.” The entrance of the trails is just a bit away from where they parked, but there are a few signs up, pointing in different directions. “Your choice, angel,” Ashton says, his arms nestling at the dip of Calum’s back. “Which one?”

Most of them are labeled moderate, which is what they’d decided on together the other night, but Calum doesn’t want to seem like a wimp, so he heads towards one that has a sketch of a ladder next to the area, something the others don’t have. It can’t be that much harder, but it makes Calum feel like he’s doing more than just a walk in the woods.

“Well I'm going down route three,” he says, already walking towards the opening the area is pointing to, a stone staircase heading up to their trail. “If you think you can keep up, feel free to join.” 

“Please,” Ashton mocks, keeping up with Calum’s pace easily. “This is just moderate. Don’t you know I’m the definition of very rugged? This is going to be a piece of cake.” They make their way up the steps just to be met with a flat path. “So your week… how was it?” 

Calum chuckles at the odd phrasing, the press for a topic, but he’s thankful to have something to talk about and distract him from how badly he wants to kiss Ashton again. “It was nice. My sister came down on Thursday, and we had dinner together.” 

“You have a sister?” Ashton asks, and Calum nods. “Older or younger?”

“Older. By five years. She's my best friend, I think.” The path in front of them starts curving, and Calum accidentally nudges Ashton’s shoulder. They smile at each other, Calum’s cheeks getting a bit pink. Maybe it’s just because they didn’t immediately jump into bed, maybe it’s just because he’s not used to getting to  _ know _ somebody before he gets on top of them, but he feels a bit shy, a little unsure in his steps. He hasn’t felt these butterflies in his stomach in so long, and he forgot how much he loved them. “Do you have any siblings?” 

“Two.” Ashton puts his fingers up like a peace sign as he answers. “Both younger by quite a few years.”

And, yeah, that sounds about right. Calum nods his head. “You seem like the big brother type.” 

“Yeah? What makes you say that?”

“I don't know,” Calum shrugs. “You've just got something about you. You seem protective, in charge a bit.” When Calum looks over, he notices that Ashton’s smirking, a dirty thought going through his mind, and Calum’s about to call him out, but before he can, they make a turn and come up to a narrow bridge over water with frayed rope sides and a thin plywood bottom. “What the  _ fuck _ ?” 

There’s a giggle, and Calum looks over to see Ashton shaking his head. “You didn't think it'd be  _ easy _ did you, angel?” The gentle use of such a sweet nickname has Calum swallowing past a lump in his throat, brain scrambling to come up with something to say. 

“Not at all,” he eventually chokes out. “I was just surprised by how stable this looks. I was hoping to monkey bar across the running water, but it looks like as long as I walk on my toes, I'll only snap a few planks.”

Ashton smiles. “That's the spirit!” 

With Ashton’s hand on his waist, they cross the bridge slowly and hesitantly. Each step they take is carefully instructed by Ashton, methodic in how to avoid cracking the plywood, something that shouldn’t be a concern on a public trail, but Calum can’t argue when his face is so warm from Ashton’s tight grip, from how close their bodies are pushed together as they move. Alongside his words, Ashton’s breathing just behind his neck, and if Calum weren’t fearing for his life, he thinks he’d be getting a little hard. 

When they finally make it across, Calum only slightly winded from fear, Ashton separates them with a parting squeeze to Calum’s hip and then smiles something big and enthused. “And that's just the beginning.”

“ _ Yay _ !” Calum’s cheer is sarcastic, and Ashton can tell, but he only laughs, grabbing his hand and tugging him down the path. 

Together they embark on the trail, one that consists of ladders, staircases, slippery slopes, and other things that make Calum believe ‘ _ Moderate _ ’ was posted sarcastically at the beginning of the hike. 

It’s not all struggling, though. Calum learns a bit about what it was like for Ashton to grow up as a parental figure for his siblings, and Calum tells a few stories about what it was like to be the youngest, to be pranked a lot. They also find out they share a few interests like working out - which Calum admits to not doing as much as he likes to - music, and they have a few of the same favorite films. All in all, Calum finds out that he and Ashton get along even better than he’d first thought, and he doesn’t stop laughing the entire time - except for once when Ashton helps him across a thin edge of rock as they’re making their way through, and before they put distance between them, Ashton leaves a soft kiss to Calum’s bare shoulder. 

When they get back through the trail, luckily not having to take the bridge again, and find their way in the parking bank, Ashton heads straight to his car, popping open the trunk. Calum follows behind him, watching with rapt attention as Ashton strips himself of his sweat-soaked t-shirt, finding his throat dry at the flexing muscles in his back. 

As Ashton switches his damp shirt out for a dry, clean one, Calum contemplates stealing the dirty one before realizing he’s being perverse and stuttering to find anything to say that isn’t ‘ _ fuck me _ ’. 

“Um, so…” his words wander off track as he takes in how tight the new sleeves are around Ashton’s arms, and Ashton smirks when he catches on. “What, um…” 

“Yeah?” 

Not liking that Ashton gets to be cocky as Calum flounders to find a single brain cell in his empty head, he frowns. “Shut up.” There’s no fire behind his words, only a pout. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, trying to remember where he was going with this, if he was even going anywhere at all. 

Apparently completely braindead, Ashton just laughs at him and asks, “So when can I see you next?”

“I have a late start on Wednesday, so could we do something Tuesday night?”

“I like that.” Ashton shuts his trunk, the slam cutting the air between them. “Would you let me make you dinner?” 

Trying to look uppity, even a fraction as pretentious as Ashton was on their first date. Calum shrugs. “That depends on what you're making, really.” His acting doesn’t end up working because Ashton inches closer, and Calum’s too infatuated with him to be anything other than malleable under his charms. 

“It's a surprise.” 

Calum grins. “I love surprises!” 

“Then I've got a great one for you.” Ashton’s been getting closer and closer, so Calum takes a risk and kisses him. It’s not much more than it was earlier, but it means they’re leaving on a good note with a promise for a future date and a romantic  _ something _ between them. 

“The sweat didn't even bother me,” Calum teases when they separate. 

“Maybe I just wanted an excuse to kiss you earlier.” 

It’s not Calum’s fault when he runs a stop sign on his way home - he’s on cloud nine, high off of the soft look in Ashton's hazel eyes, telling him he just wanted to kiss him. 

➑

It’s Tuesday night, and Calum can’t wait to see Ashton’s apartment. They’ve been texting constantly the past two days, never a dull moment between them, and the messages are mainly filled with teases, previews of what Ashton could possibly be making him, but they’ve been getting to know each other as well, and Calum’s pretty sure he wants to spend every moment of his life laughing at Ashton’s jokes. 

As Calum’s getting ready to leave, fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror, Michael approaches him. “This is date three…” He’s leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, eyes narrowed. 

“Yes.”

“And it's at his  _ house _ ,” Michael continues, pointing out the obvious. 

“You're two for two.” Calum rolls his eyes and turns to leave, only to be stopped by Michael’s hand on his chest. 

“Calum, be careful okay?” Michael tells him. His suspicious look drops until he’s practically pleading his words with Calum. “Date three is the internationally known time to fuck. He's cooking you dinner at his house so he can take you to bed right afterwards.” 

It’s sweet, Calum supposes, how seriously Michael’s taking his job as a cockblock, that he has Calum’s best interest in mind, but after two amazing dates with no funny business, Calum thinks he’s safe. Ashton’s a good guy, and he’s not just going to use Calum - he’s probably not even going to make a move tonight. It’ll be a nice dinner, some great conversation, and a polite kiss goodbye. “I'm not - ”

“He's going for the gold tonight, so you have to be vigilant,” Michael railroads over him like he’d never even spoken in the first place. Calum picks up his cologne, figuring he might as well get ready even further if he’s trapped in here. “I'm going to call every hour or so, and you need to pick up. I know you think you're strong, but you also came home Saturday and  _ immediately _ took a cold shower, so I think you need to be on your toes tonight if you want to make it to date ten.” Calum can feel himself flushing at being called out. He  thought he was more subtle, having to shower after spending the day hiking with Ashton, but apparently it was obvious.

Even so, Michael’s overreacting. Just because in movies, people tend to have sex on the third date, that doesn’t mean it’s going to happen tonight. Ashton isn’t like every other basic guy Calum’s gone out with, he isn’t going to be  _ that _ stereotypical. He’s too good to be that predictable, too good to think that just because they’re on date three, Calum’s going to spread his legs. 

He sighs and puts down his cologne. “I'll be  _ fine _ , Mikey. I think you worry too much.” 

“Calum, I really think - ”

“He's not going to try anything,” Calum insists, feeling insulted on behalf of the completely respectful guy he’s seeing. “And even if he does, I'm stronger than that. I won't give it up just because it's date three.” 

He pushes past Michael and leaves, ready for his incredible surprise dinner with absolutely no sexual intentions. 

When Ashton opens his front door a ten minute drive later, he grabs Calum’s jacket from him, slipping it easily off his shoulders and hanging it on a rack in the entryway. Calum doesn’t even get to say  _ hello _ before Ashton’s left hand is going around his waist, large hand spanning across his lower back, and pulling him in for a quick and dirty kiss, his tongue flashing slowly, teasing him. When Calum tries to give it back, Ashton sucks his tongue before pulling back, leaning his forehead against Calum’s. “Hi.”

“…  _ Hi _ .” Calum knows he's all red, face hot with it. He bites his lip, taking note that it was  _ nothing _ like the other kisses, and that he’s  _ definitely _ not complaining. 

“I've got a glass of wine for you in the kitchen if you want to drink while I cook,” Ashton suggests, stepping back and gesturing to the open frame into the kitchen as Calum nods. 

“I think I'd like that.” 

Ashton brings Calum into the kitchen, and it feels lived in - clean, but with a set aesthetic already brought to life. Calum loves it, and can feel himself slipping into comfort. With a wine glass in his hand and a counter to lean on, Calum watches Ashton and figures out what the surprise dinner is, but he doesn’t have much time to tease Ashton on it, too distracted by the vermillion towel across his shoulder as he turns the salmon in the pan over. 

“So, how was your day?” Ashton asks, turning around and reaching for the salad bowl sitting on the counter in front of them. 

“Really long, actually,” Calum laughs. “All I could think about was tonight, and the day just dragged on.”

He’s more than aware of how telling he is, that his affection towards Ashton is obvious, but if they’re going to make it to date ten, then now doesn’t seem like it’s too soon for him to show his feelings. Ashton smiles over his shoulder, and Calum sips his wine to hide his own grin, a little embarrassed at the reveal but happy Ashton reacted positively. “Tell me more about your work then. What's the day to day like for an angel like you?”

“It's tough, you know,” Calum sighs, resting his cheek in his hand, “being so perfect.” Ashton chuckles, opening the cupboard above his head for some sort of oil. He drizzles it over the salad into a bowl. “I'm an administrative assistant at a non profit.” 

Ashton turns to him with wide eyes. “That's incredible! What does that all entail?” 

“It's not as luxurious as it sounds,” Calum says. His wine glass is halfway empty with his mindless drinking, so he places it on the counter. “I'm basically a glorified secretary. I answer phones, distribute memos. Sometimes they let me work in the puppy room, and that's fucking  _ fantastic _ .”

Transferring something to the sink, Ashton pours out steaming water. “Now what exactly is the puppy room?”

“Well, it's  _ Guide Dogs For The Blind _ .” They’ve talked loosely about work before, but Calum’s never explained what he does. Mostly, when he’s told Ashton about work, it’s been pertaining to his schedule - when he can and can’t be available for dates. “We train them from an early age to be service dogs.” Ashton starts digging in a cupboard, nodding to show he’s listening. “The puppy room is exactly what it sounds like. If they're too young for training, we keep them in that room, and once a week I get to spend my shift playing with them - or,  _ socializing _ them, as we’re supposed to call it.”

“Is that why you do it?” Ashton asks. “The puppies?”

Calum shrugs, leaning more heavily on his hip against the counter. “I always wanted to help people, and it's a dream come true working with dogs. I don't think another job fits me any better.”

“Well…” Ashton walks behind him on his way around the kitchen grabbing supplies, and cages him into the counter, kissing behind his ear. Dropping his voice, he says, “I happen to think your work is very admirable.”

“Thank you,” Calum grins to himself, his head falling slightly at how much such a small gesture affects him.

Nothing else is said after, no tense words exchanged that make Calum heat up from the inside out, because his phone starts ringing in his pocket, making both of them jump apart. Ashton makes his way back to the stove as Calum pulls his phone out to see Michael's name on the screen. He rolls his eyes, knowing that he needs to answer. 

“Someone important?” 

“It's a, uh, it's a work thing,” Calum lies. “Can I…” he trails off, pointing with his thumb behind him to the rest of the house, but Ashton gets the gist and nods. 

“Yeah, of course.” Ashton wipes his hands on the towel and gestures across the apartment. “You can use my bedroom, down the hall.”

Calum runs off, answering the phone as he does, but not speaking until the door is shut behind him. “What.” 

“ _ Did he deflower you yet _ ?” Michael’s tinny voice floats through the phone, and Calum rolls his eyes again. He’s barely been here twenty minutes, and Michael already assumes Calum’s given it up - who does he take him for? 

“No.” Calum sits on the edge of Ashton’s bed, the frame rocking and creaking with it. He feels a pang of sadness that he has to wait for seven more dates after this one to feel the soft covers under his bare back - or his torso, Calum’s not a fan of missionary the first time, prefers something more exotic. “That happened in year eleven.” 

“ _ Year eleven, really _ ?” Michael hums like this is exciting news. “ _ I always thought you were a late bloomer. Calum Hood, you continue to surprise me. _ ” Calum’s patience is already running thin, but Michael straying away from the topic at hand is frustrating. “ _ Who was it? Did I know him? Oh my god was it that greasy guy that always  _ \- ”

“What the fuck do you want, Michael?”

A  _ hmph _ resonates, Michael obviously not taking kindly to being cut off. “ _ I'm your cockblock, asshole. I have to make sure you're not spreading your legs for Luke's coworker _ .” 

“I'm  _ not _ .” Maybe he sounds a bit whiny, dragging his denial out, but everything tonight has been perfectly lovely, and Michael’s fucking annoying. Ashton isn’t the type of guy to think he gets to fuck Calum just because they’ve been on three dates now - the thought itself is  _ ridiculous _ . “We're just eating dinner. There aren't any rose petals on the ground, Al Green isn't playing from his speakers. Everything is  _ fine _ . Ashton respects me too much to pull any bullshit.” 

Michael’s mocking laugh crackles from the bad reception Calum has in the bedroom. “ _ They all respected you, Calum. Ashton's no different, I promise you. He's going to be pulling something by the end of the night. _ ”

“We'll see.” He hangs up before Michael can say anything else, wishing he was still fifteen with a flip phone so he could snap the device shut. 

He walks out of the bedroom just as Ashton’s putting two plates onto the counter, serving it there as opposed to the table. “Hey! Perfect timing.” Ashton grins at Calum, and he smiles back. “I figured we could eat at the counter instead of the table.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I just want to be closer to you.” He pulls out Calum’s chair, and all Calum can do is wonder how he got so lucky as to be on a date with an incredible, hot man with good manners and no ulterior motives. 

As they eat, conversation flows easier than the past two dates, Calum feeling indescribably comfortable in Ashton’s presence. He opens up more about his work, getting a bit more information about Ashton’s while he’s at it. They talk about the food, Ashton’s penchant for recipes, and cooking in general - something Calum excels at but refuses to do for just  _ anyone _ ; a challenge, as Ashton takes it. 

Before Calum realizes it, he’s devoured his plate and is sitting back, watching Ashton animatedly tell a story about his latest conversation with his younger brother. When he finishes, Ashton clears the counter and then pulls Calum into the living room for a movie. In the midst of Ashton setting up the television, Michael calls again, and Calum excuses himself to the bathroom to answer. 

“We just ate dinner, we're about to watch a movie, and he hasn't touched my dick,” Calum says as soon as he picks up, not wanting to deal with Michael’s interrogation. 

“…  _ yet _ .”

“Michael,  _ stop _ .” Calum’s aware he’s whining, but it’s been such a perfect evening and he doesn’t want Michael’s accusations to ruin it. “He's not like that.” 

Michael sighs on the other end of the line, and Calum puts his hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door, ready to leave if there’s a lecture coming. “ _ I'm just saying. Be careful, okay? I'll call back in an hour _ .” 

“Completely unnecessary of you.” 

“ _ And yet I'm willing to _ .” At Michael’s words, Calum snorts a laugh, helpless to stop it at the sincerity in Michael’s tone. “What a good friend I am.”

They hang up, and Calum slips back into the living room to see Ashton standing up with a remote in front of the tv. “Welcome back.” Calum grins, and they take a seat on the couch, a little bit of space between them. Calum throws his phone on the floor, hoping it’ll make his phone realize he doesn’t want calls from his annoying roommate to get through. 

The movie starts, one Calum’s never seen before, and they get a few minutes in before Ashton’s scooting closer, a move that has Calum grinning, cuddling into his side, happy to have the contact. He doesn’t realize it’s something more until Ashton’s hands come down on Calum’s hips, and he’s being hauled into Ashton’s lap, straddling him. 

“What - ”

His question is cut off by Ashton leaning forward, coaxing Calum’s mouth open with his own. Calum is still for a moment, muscles coiled tight uncomfortably as Ashton makes a mess of his mouth and lips, bites him and licks him and sucks on his tongue with all the passion he can sum up until finally,  _ finally _ , Calum's hands come up to grip his shoulders and pull him in harder, towards his chest. Calum kisses him back softly, almost tentatively compared to the adrenaline of Ashton, pressing Ashton’s body into his own as he sighs into Calum's mouth like he just won not only a battle but the whole war. He groans deep in his throat holding Calum for all he's worth and Calum presses him down, kisses him harder.

It all happens in a blur, Ashton stripping him of his shirt, laying him back, whispering sweet nothings as he sucks a bruise into the dip of his collar. “So fucking pretty, angel. All laid out for me.”

“ _ Yeah _ .” 

“Just for me, right?” Ashton asks, and there’s an edge of desperation to his voice that has Calum thrusting up against Ashton’s still-clothed torso, mind blank. “ _ My _ pretty thing.” He presses his lips to Calum’s chest, placing kisses down his torso, making his way to the waistband, when the shrill ring of a phone cuts through the humidity of the room. 

As he’s pulling down Calum’s zipper and following the trail with his tongue, he asks, “Who is it?” 

Looking at the caller ID, Calum sighs. “It’s just Michael.” He drops his phone back to the ground, but then he realizes - “ _ Michael! _ ” He answers his phone quickly, shoving it to his ear, getting up, making Ashton sit back on his knees. “I’m on my way home!” Through the receiver, Michael laughs, clearly aware of what happened in the short thirty minutes since they last talked, and Calum hangs up on him. “Sorry, I’m so - ” He starts searching for his shirt, mind a bit scrambled, dick hard as a rock. “I’ve just got to - ” When he peeks behind the couch and comes up empty, he lets out a rushed groan, scared that he might just end up stuck here all night, shirtless, sexually frustrated, begging Ashton to - 

“Looking for this?” Ashton’s holding up Calum’s shirt with a smirk, the collar hanging from one of his long fingers. 

“Yes, thank you.” Calum grabs the shirt and slips it on, aware that it’s inside out, but not trusting himself to take the fabric off again. “I’m so sorry. I promised Michael I’d be home, I… I’m sorry.” 

“You’re alright, angel.” Ashton’s grinning like everything is simple, but Calum can see how hard he is in his jeans, and it’s positively mouthwatering to look at - leaving is probably the most difficult challenge he’s ever faced in his life. “Message me when you get home safe, okay?”

Despite Ashton smiling through Calum’s entire, bumbling exit, Calum still feels guilty. He’s afraid it looks like he’s skipping out on Ashton, like this is a hit and run date, and that’s  _ not _ what Calum is, not what he does when he likes someone as much as he likes Ashton. 

“Yeah,” he nods enthusiastically, hoping Ashton can hear the honesty in his words. “Yeah, absolutely. And we’ll plan something else. I want to see you  _ soon _ .” Ashton grins, still on his knees on the couch, and his lips are a little bruised… Calum wants to get fucked by him more than he wants to breathe. He settles for kissing him instead. “So fucking soon.” 

Sitting amused, Ashton watches Calum leave the room, but no sooner than he slips out of the room, he’s storming back, picking up Ashton’s hand, and sucking his index and middle finger into his mouth. Ashton smirk drops instantly. “ _ Angel… _ ”

“ _ Soon _ ,” he repeats, leaving the room for real this time, and driving home as he tries not to adjust himself in his pants. 

His mind is a mess the entire ride. He’s equal parts turned on and angry at himself for getting that far. At this point, Ashton’s a  _ typical _ guy - Michael was right - and if Calum slept with him, that very well could have been the last time they saw each other. He needs more time, needs Ashton to prove he’s in it for a long time, not a good time. 

Even if that means missing out on a good dicking. 

When he gets home, he stomps past a giggling Michael. “I left you a gift in your nightstand!” A gift Calum soon finds out is a green, speckled dildo that he refuses to use because he's mad that Michael was right, and that Ashton reallyt had the audacity to seduce Calum on date three, and that it almost worked. 

He gets off with his own fingers in his mouth, completely unsatisfied. When he’s come down, he picks up his phone to see an artistically framed picture of Ashton’s dick hard in his boxers, his large hand cupping the bulge. Calum groans, already turned on again. 

He’s going to need to have better self-control. 

➐

The fourth date Calum goes on with Ashton - a trip to see a movie Calum watched but grasped no concept of - doesn’t end with a polite kiss goodbye. They’d spent the entire film giggling about various parts that neither of them paid much attention to, but Ashton’s hand was anchored on his thigh, squeezing every once in a while, an underlying current of tension leading them to where they are now - Calum trying to unlock his front door with Ashton plastered against his back, kissing his neck.

After their third date, after Ashton last made an advance on Calum, he’d told himself to be more aware of where things are heading, to notice the signs of seduction so he can better prepare himself next time Ashton tries to make a move. It’s worked, and now Calum’s  _ very _ aware that Ashton’s making a move. Only, he doesn’t quite care as much as he did last time, too caught up in the feeling of Ashton’s teeth nipping at a tendon in Calum’s neck.

Maybe they’d end up doing something, going somewhere Calum’s ten date rule wouldn’t allow, but they never even get the chance. When they stumble through the threshold, the door swinging too hard in front of them, they’re met with the sight of Michael and Luke on the couch, watching a movie of their own, and it feels like ice water has been poured over Calum when Michael’s knowing face smirks and shouts, “Look who it is!”

“Michael, hey!” Calum’s lips are pursed, feeling embarrassed and frustrated and like maybe he could deal with losing his best friend if he meant he could be sitting on Ashton’s dick right this moment. “I thought you guys were eating dinner with Luke’s mom.” 

“We did, but the night ended early.” Michael’s eyes narrow so he’s glaring at Calum, and Calum glares tight back. “Good thing it did, right?” 

“ _ Right _ .”

They continue to glower at each other, an obvious animosity pulling them tight, and though Luke’s been in the room during their arguments before, Ashton’s new to this. “Should I…”

“Ashton, hey.” Michael immediately grins, something charming and easy, like he hasn’t just stopped their night from going any further by blowing off dinner with Luke’s mom - like it’s not his intention to give them both blue balls. “Welcome to our humble abode. How was the film?” 

“It was good, yeah.” Ashton’s hands are in his front pocket, and he looks only slightly uncomfortable at the attention being placed on him. “How’s your movie?”

“Very PG,” Michael answers, his words coming out methodically. “It’s kind of my theme for the night.” 

Apparently having enough of the stilted conversation, Luke rolls his eyes next to Michael on the couch. “Sorry about him. He’s been weird all night.”

“He’s been weird his entire life. Tonight isn’t special,” Calum says, eyes still narrowed, and Michael raises a brow. They hold contact for six more seconds - Calum counts - before reaching out for Ashton’s hand where it’s crammed into his pocket uncomfortably. “I’ll show you my room, Ashton.” 

“The walls are thin!”

At Michael’s completely unnecessary shout, Calum groans, “Jesus  _ Christ, _ ” wishing he had two free hands to throw his head into. Ashton just laughs under his breath until they get into Calum’s bedroom. “Sorry about him, he’s - ”

“No I get it.” Ashton begins walking around the room, eyeing Calum’s decorations, finger running along the edge of the dresser set up by the door. “Nobody likes to hear their best friend going at it in the other room. I respect his boundaries.” 

He raises his arms with a smirk, basically an confirmation that they won’t be having sex tonight, and Calum sighs. He knows it’d be stupid falling into bed with Ashton, knows that Michael made a good point and was just doing his job by being home, but Ashton was whispering promises into his ear that got him excited just to be let down. “Make yourself comfortable. I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” 

“Take your time, angel.” Ashton’s hand waves him off, not even looking at him as he opens Calum’s closet door. “Mind if I snoop through your stuff?” 

“Go right ahead.” Calum knows he doesn’t have anything to hide - he’d be a fool to, living with who he does. Speaking of, he has a bone to pick with a roommate of his, and stomps his way into the living room, bypassing the bathroom completely, as he whisper-yells, “Are you fucking kidding me, Michael? It’s family night, and you left  _ early _ just to cockblock me?”

“It’s  _ your _ rule, dumbass,” Michael bites back, which is a valid excuse, but Calum’s dick isn’t having any of it right now. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Well what if he’s proved himself already, huh? Ever think of that?” But even as Calum asks it, he doesn’t think Ashton has. Sure, he’s funny and caring and nice, but other than a comment on their first date, Calum doesn’t know how long Ashton’s looking for this to run - if they’re headed towards something serious like Calum wants, or if they’re just seeing each other casually for a bit before the flame dies and Calum’s back to dating losers. 

“Then six more dates will go by quickly,” Michael answers quickly. Calum glares, regretting ever having given his best friend this kind of power over his dating life. “Besides, he tried to get into your pants at his place the other night. He was leached onto your neck just now through the door, and if I wasn’t here right now, he’d have you on your back, plowing into you before he left without a note in the morning.”

And for some reason, it’s not the insinuation that Ashton would fuck him and leave him that has him so upset, but the careless thought that Calum wouldn’t do much other than lie back in bed. “How  _ dare _ you assume I’d just take it like that. I’m  _ good _ in bed, and I  _ work _ for it. The fact that you think I’d be okay with missionary our first time is disgusting. It’s like you don’t even know me.” 

Just as Michael opens his mouth to yell something back at Calum, Luke leans forward, his hand on Michael’s chest to stop him from moving forward. “Not that this isn’t the best conversation I’ve ever been a part of, but you have someone waiting for you, Calum.”

“Shut up, Luke,” Calum snaps, knowing it’s not Luke’s fault, but still feeling angry that he didn’t try harder to keep Michael from coming home. “You were compliant in this.”

“I also set you up with him, so you’re welcome.” 

“Well what good is that doing my dick right now?” Calum asks, aware that he sounds every bit the guy he’s trying not to be. In the morning he’ll probably thank Michael for stopping him, but for right now, with Ashton in his room with a dick made for riding, he allows himself this anger. 

Luke shrugs. “I didn’t do it for your dick; I did it for your heart.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Lukey,” Michael sings, his voice getting softer the way it does for only Luke, and they smile at each other. Calum scoffs, hating that they’ll probably get to fuck tonight, and Calum has to get off to the dry pull of his hand again. 

“I can’t even blow him with you guys here, like, how else am I supposed to keep him interested?” 

“With that charming personality of yours,” Michael answers flatly, and Calum flips him off, making his way back to his bedroom. 

“Sorry that took a second, I - ”

Closing the door behind him, Calum’s stopped short by the sight of Ashton sitting on his bed, smirking. For a minute, Calum thinks he might have heard the yelling in the living but then Ashton moves his hands from where they’re hidden behind his back. “I found this in your drawer.” He’s holding the green speckled dildo Michael put in his drawer as a joke, and Calum can’t find any words to defend himself, tongue heavy with the visual of Ashton holding it with such a filthy grin on his face. “Here I thought you were running to a boyfriend after our last date, but I guess I have some different competition.” Calum’s face is absolutely flaming, and Ashton laughs huskily. “Is this why you were such a wreck when you left my apartment? Couldn’t stop thinking about filling yourself up?” 

“I…” The words scratch along Calum’s throat as they force their way out. “Um, I - ”

“I could’ve helped, angel.” He looks down consideringly at the toy and sighs. “Would’ve loved to lay you back and open you up for your little friend.” Standing up, he begins to approach where Calum’s standing next to the shut door. “I would’ve watched you do it yourself, even. You didn’t have to leave me alone, hand around my cock wondering how those lips would feel in its place.” As he backs them up against the wall, Ashton’s thumb swipes against Calum’s bottom lip. “And I’d love to help tonight, but I don’t plan on you being quiet, and I wouldn’t want to disturb your friends.”

Calum’s heart is in his throat, pounding at how easily Ashton’s talking to him like this, reducing him to a mushy brain and a hard dick with just a few words. Calum’s always been the tease in his relationships, always been sly and coy and made  _ others _ work for him, but this… Ashton’s feather-light fingers trailing down Calum’s torso and popping the top button of his jeans as he pulls Calum’s psyche to shreds, it’s making Calum think he might not be the best as his own game. 

And that might now be such a terrible thing right now. 

“Before I go do you want to suck my fingers again, or is it my turn?” He asks mockingly, and Calum moans as Ashton’s mouth comes down, sucking a bruise right over where he bit earlier. Calum’s legs threaten to give out under him, and Ashton just laughs, picking up Calum’s hand and making him wrap his fingers around the dildo. “Just make sure you think of me tonight, angel.”

His lips press gently at the sore bruise, and he leaves without another word. As soon as the front door shuts, Michael’s voice comes floating down the hallways, asking, “Should I turn the TV up?”

Calum, with weak knees and a dry throat, yells an affirmative, “Yes” through the fabric off his shirt as he strips it off. He’s got a hand down his underwear and around himself before he even makes it to the bed. 

❻

Waking up the morning after his fourth date with Ashton, Calum realizes he needs to get himself in check. He’s hesitant of Ashton and Ashton’s motives. 

After the first two times they’d hung out, Calum thought Ashton was genuine, in it for the dates and adventures and getting to know somebody new to potential, maybe spend a few years, if not forever, with. But when Ashton tried it on Calum at his house when they had dinner, it showed his true colors. It showed Calum that while Ashton is kind and funny and charming, he’s also focused on sex. 

If they had fucked, Calum doesn’t know if they’d still be seeing each other. Even Sunday night, after their movie, Ashton was still trying to get Calum naked - something that would be counterproductive to Calum’s plan. Were it not for Michael and Luke being in the living room, Calum thinks this whole plan would be ruined. 

He needs to get himself in check, so that he doesn’t end up sleeping with Ashton before he’s ready. They have another date today, and Calum’s more suspicious as ever. As wonderful and considerate as Ashton's been, Calum thinks it’s all a part of his game, and he’s not going to fall for it again. Today, Ashton’s going to have to try incredibly hard for even a goodbye kiss. 

This is a new game - this is  _ Calum’s _ game now. 

Despite having left earlier than he needed to, Calum’s running a minute or two late to lunch with Ashton. It’s not going to be a long date, but when he messaged Ashton, telling him that he didn’t want to wait until the weekend to see him like they’d originally planned, they decided that spending their lunch break together would be nice. 

Speed-walking up to the podium, Calum addresses the hostess, “Irwin for two?”

“Right this way.” She crosses something out on her reservation sheet and turns around, leading Calum through the outdoor seating. Ashton’s already at the table, and he waves when he sees Calum, standing up and kissing his cheek as soon as Calum’s within reach. “Your waiter will be with you both shortly.”

“Sit, sit.” Ashton gestures to the vacant seat across from his, falling into his own chair. “I know we don’t have as much time as usual, but I was really excited to see you.”

Unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap, Calum asks, “How long do you get for lunch?”

“An hour. You?”

“Well,” Calum tilts his head. “I’m waiting for a meeting with one of our sponsors, but that’s not until two. I left a bit early to ‘beat traffic’.” He uses air quotes, grinning, and Ashton smirks. 

“Naughty…”

Calum sighs and leans back slightly in his seat, sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he says, “I’m a bad boy, Ashton Irwin. You can’t contain the likes of me.” Ashton giggles, and it’s music to Calum’s ears after three days of only hearing the sound through the static of his phone. 

Before the conversation can move on, their waiter comes by. Calum hasn’t so much as touched the menu since he arrived, but it seems Ashton’s thought of everything, ordering for them both, and somehow nailing Calum’s pallette, ordering something Calum’s certain he’s going to love. He can’t help but stare a bit mooney-eyed as Ashton laughs at a joke the waiter makes, passing off his menu. 

As their waiter walks away, Ashton puts his arm on the back of his chair, folding it slightly as he looks back to Calum. “Speaking of - ”

“What was that?” Calum asks before he can really help himself. 

“What was what?” 

Calum gestures to where the waiter’s just walked off, Ashton’s eyes following curiously. “You just ordered for me,” Calum explains, and for a moment, Ashton looks confused, but then understanding flicks across his face. 

“Oh…” he breathes out. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think if that would’ve upset you, I’m sorry. I just knew you’d like it, and I forgot to say something when you got here - ”

“I’m not mad,” Calum insists, realizing that Ashton must think he is. “I’m just surprised. That’s probably what I would’ve ended up ordering, how did you…” 

The arm that was folded over the back of the chair comes up, Ashton cradling the back of his own neck in his palm as he looks down. “I, um…” he laughs to himself. “I’m not sure, actually. I haven’t ever seen you eat red meat, so - ”

“I’m a pescetarian.”

“I’m glad I didn’t make you chicken last week, then,” he teases, and Calum grins. “I also know that you really like mushrooms because you ate them off my plate on our first date, and you hate tomatoes because you left them on the plate of your starter salad that night as well.” 

It leaves Calum speechless, he won’t lie, the fact that Ashton’s paid so much attention. Nobody’s ever really been that attentive to such minute things anywhere in his life, let alone displayed it like it was nothing. It’s more proof that Ashton might be into this for the long haul, not just for sex - it’s not enough to let him drag Ashton off to the bathrooms like he wants, but it’s  _ something _ . 

He just needs to be more careful regarding everything so he doesn’t end up falling into bed before he knows for certain. 

“Not sure if i should be flattered or terrified.”

“You should be  _ honored _ ,” Ashton exaggerates, his head going back with it. “I’m a gentleman, and I pay attention to every little detail.” He smiles, and while on their first date, Calum might have thought it was methodic, his smooth way of speaking and charming-as-hell grins, now he can’t help but think it might be how Ashton genuinely is. “Now why don’t tell me more about your work. Hey, how’s Spence? I remember that he’s a four month old lab who’s having trouble adapting to the training program, but he’s still so loveable.”

Calum laughs. “I get it, you’re attentive.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Ashton says. “I know I won’t.” Calum shakes his head. 

“How are things at the office?” he asks, switching topics before he gives himself a headache trying to decipher any ulterior motives that may be lying beneath Ashton’s actions. “Luke was telling me you have a big project coming up?”

“Yeah.” Ashton clears his throat and leans forward, off of the chair backing. “I wanted to talk to you about that actually.”

Pointing to himself, Calum checks, “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Ashton laughs, and there’s a fondness in his eyes. “We’re throwing a celebration for the sales department hitting the quarterly goals, and I wanted to know if you’d like to come with me.” He takes a drink from his water class, and Calum can see his eyes shifting a bit. He’s  _ nervous _ Calum realizes, and that’s somehow the most precious thing he’s ever done. 

“Really? Is it like the whole company?”

Shaking his head, Ashton puts his glass down. “No, It’s just IT, Sales, and the office manager,” he lists them off. “Twelve employees, so probably twenty total guests or so. I think Michael’s coming.” 

It’s really intimate, which probably explains why Ashton was so nervous asking Calum to it. It’s not bowling with the entire company, laughing over pizza and beer. This is a small party with Ashton’s  _ closest _ coworkers - some of whom aren’t bringing dates, it sounds like - and he wants Calum to come along. Maybe he’s been too easy to give it up and hasn’t seen this level of the game with his other dates but, is this something you do with people you’re just trying to hook up with? The obvious answer is no, but he also knows that some people will go to great lengths just to land someone in their bed. 

“I’d love to go,” Calum agrees, probably letting his confusion bleed into his tone. “When is it?” 

“Sunday night.” That’s the day after they have their next date planned, so Calum does the math in his head quickly. If they make it through the weekend, they’ll only have three dates left. By then, Ashton will for sure have proven himself, and then Calum can finally get Ashton into bed. Maybe by then they can add a title to whatever they're doing - maybe Calum won’t be so goddamn apprehensive of Ashton’s kindness. “And don’t eat dinner because we’ll all be at one big table for the party.”

The more information that’s being added, the more pressure that lands on Calum’s shoulders. It’s a really small party, all at one table, and Calum’s just some guy Ashton’s trying to hook up with. Something, Calum thinks, doesn’t add up. 

Or maybe he’s just being  _ too _ suspicious. 

“I won’t be able to eat if we go too hard Saturday night,” he says instead of sharing his over-thinking. “I have no idea what Michael has planned for us.” Instead of agreeing, Ashton just smirks. “Do you know where he’s taking us?”

“I do, but I can’t tell you.”

All week, Michael’s been teasing Calum, not telling him where their double date is going to be held at. At first Calum didn’t care, but now that  _ Ashton _ knows, there’s nothing he wants more than to be in on the loop. “What? Why not? You have to!” 

“I was sworn to secrecy!” Ashton puts his two palms in front of him, feigning innocence. “Michael thinks you won’t come if you know what it is.”

“That does  _ not _ make me feel any better.”

Ashton just continues to grin. “I think you’ll love it, honestly. But I also don’t want to risk you not showing up.” 

For a few seconds, Calum just stares across the table at Ashton, waiting for him to say he’s joking and tell Calum where their Saturday night will be spent, but he keeps his lips shut, quirked up mockingly. “Are you really going to sit here and tease me like this?”

“I’ve been told I’m pretty good at teasing, angel.” And suddenly his voice is dropped, huskier, an element to it that Calum’s only heard once before. “How did things go with your little friend, by the way?” 

Calum’s face is red at the memory of the night Ashton left and Calum succumbed to his arousal against the wall, too pent up from Ashton’s easy touches to move himself to his bed right away. He didn’t end up using the toy, didn’t have the time when he felt so hurried, so close to the edge already. 

“Um, fine…”

“Just fine?” Ashton asks, sounding a bit condescending in a way Calum likes a little too much. “Is that all?”

Calum shrugs. “No, it… I just…” 

His terrible explanation is cut off by the waiter delivering their food, and Calum sends a prayer that Ashton’s not as much of a wreck as Calum is, and that he’s able to thank the waiter. When the waiter walks away, Ashton shrugs himself. “Maybe I’ll just have to see for myself next time, then.”

Calum nods quickly. “ _ Yeah _ .”

And of course, somehow in the past ten minutes, Ashton’s managed to push past Calum’s walls  _ again _ , breaking Calum down so all he can think about is getting into bed with Ashton. It’s not too far fetched to assume he’s just a sex wizard at this point. 

Conversation goes back to normal as they eat, no mention of the dildo or the power Ashton somehow manages to hold over Calum, even if it’s all that’s running through Calum’s dirty mind. 

After Ashton pays for their meals, they walk hand in hand back to Ashton's office before Calum takes a taxi to his meeting. Feeling that Ashton’s proven himself, if only the slightest bit, Calum lets them part with an  _ extremely _ innocent kiss - a quick, dry peck that feels far too pure for the images Ashton put in his head at lunch. 

He needs to be more on top of it. 

❺

The giant secret that Michael had Luke and Ashton keep from him is a bar. Not just  _ any _ bar, though. Everyone is in plaid and denim, there’s hoedown music playing, and every few seconds Calum’s certain he hears a distant ‘ _ Yee-haw _ ’.

“A coyote bar?” Calum scoffs the moment they’re through the door and he recognizes what this place is. “Are you serious?”

“It’s called a  _ saloon _ , Calum.” Michael doesn’t look at Calum as he corrects him, his gaze too busy flitting from table to table, searching for where Luke and Ashton should be waiting for them. “And you’re going to thank me later.”

“Why would I?” Instead of answering, Michael just smirks, like he’s in on something else. There are half-naked women dancing on tables and terrible line-dancers stumbling all over the sticky floor - this is far from revolutionary. “Why was this the big secret? This is a terrible surprise.” Calum’s rambling. He’d rather extend his rule to fifteen dates sooner than spend another minute in this place. “Honestly, forget about my birthday next year, I don’t want any gifts from you.”

Michael sighs dramatically - an act, clearly. “You really have no faith in me. I chose this bar because if Ashton is the kind of dramatic, pretentious, overexcited idiot that Luke says he is - ”

“Are  _ you _ really the one talking right now?” Calum asks, bewildered. He knows Ashton’s a bit extra sometimes, but Michael owns a cape that he’s worn in public on more than one occasion. 

As if Calum never spoke, Michael continues, “If he’s who Luke says he is, then this may just be the best night of your life.”

“That really doesn’t make any sense to me,” Calum complains. And that holds true for about seven seconds before Ashton comes into his view, standing at a tall table wearing a pair of light-washed jeans that fit almost  _ too _ snug around surprisingly thick thighs and a flannel shirt with short sleeves rolled up, hugging his biceps. The cowboy hat just makes it all so much better. “ _ Fuck _ me.” 

“What,” Michael asks, head beginning to bob around, looking for their dates. “Are they here? What did - ” He cuts himself off, and he must have caught a glimpse because he starts chuckling. “Goddamn, I’m good. He looks good.” 

Good is a fucking understatement. Ashton looks like the stable boy in a small town that Calum’s meant to stay away from because he has a troubled past. He looks like a wet fucking dream, and all Calum can think is that this place is too crowded for him to get on his knees right here, but if he asks Michael nicely, maybe he’ll use his own denim jacket as a shield. 

Calum’s throat has never felt as empty as it does now. 

“I’m going to die tonight.”

“I almost feel guilty for planning this when you’re still not sleeping together,” Michael says. “Hell,  _ I _ want to sleep with him after this.”

When Ashton sees Calum, he smiles, something genuine and wholesome, no cocky underlayment like Calum’s certain is going to make an appearance when he realizes how hard Calum is for him. Michael drags them over the table, and Calum falls forward, letting his lips meet Ashton’s, hoping to express all of the need in his body, just how fucking hot he got from a simple outfit - 

Ten dates is an awfully long amount of time. 

“Holy shit,” Luke comments. 

“I’m a genius.” 

Calum pulls back to yell at Michael for his unnecessary commentary, but he doesn’t even turn his head before Ashton’s pulling him back in for another kiss, rough and dirty and perfectly controlled, fucking his tongue into Calum’s mouth in a delicious tease. Calum melts into it, moaning easily, and Ashton’s arms wrap around the small of his back pulling him in tight. He can’t help but whine, nails scratching at Ashton’s collar, wanting nothing more than to pop the buttons open on his shirt. 

“That was a warm welcome,” Ashton grins when they finally break apart. His voice is deep and his lips are red. Calum wants to take him out of this stupid bar. “What’d I do to deserve that.” Calum’s not able to answer, just staring at Ashton’s forearms, caught up in how fucking defined his whole body is. “ _ Calum _ .” 

Realizing that he can’t spend the evening staring like an idiot, he clears his throat. “You look… nice.” Ashton’s grin gets a bit silly at that, a bit sweet, and Michael snorts from across the table. 

“I don’t think ‘nice’ warrants fornication off the dance floor.”

“What about  _ on _ the dance floor,” Ashton checks, and Calum’s going to need him to shut his mouth if he doesn’t want Calum to make true on what he’s asking about. “Can we fornicate there?”

“I’ll get us some drinks first, and then we can consider fucking on the dance floor,” Luke jokes before he runs off towards the bar. 

They settle at the standing table, making their own spaces on the surface of it, as they wait for Luke to return, but Calum’s mind is racing with thoughts of what Ashton needs to do to him right now. With him looking the way he does, Calum doesn’t care if he never gets called again, especially not if Ashton fucks him hard enough to make him lose his memory. 

“So how was the surprise,” Ashton asks as though his wardrobe isn’t enough to make Calum question his beliefs. “Do you think you would’ve said no?”

It takes a moment for him to respond, trying to pull his mind from the gutter. He repeats a quick mantra to himself, a reminder that Ashton may very well be one of the sexiest men he’s ever seen, but he also hasn’t proved that he wants Calum in the same way Calum wants him. For all they know, Ashton’s only doing all of this because Calum’s ass is the holy grail, and he refuses to rest until he fucks it. 

Maybe that’s a bit far fetched, but it could be true! As willing as Calum is to fuck Ashton right this moment, bent over this table, he knows it’s not the right time. He wants to trust that Ashton’s ready for something real, but he needs solid evidence that he’s more than just talk. More than that, though, he needs to pay attention. 

“I definitely would have, yes,” he answers after a beat too long. 

“But you’re going to have fun,” Ashton insists, and looking at his thighs in the light-washed denim, Calum doesn’t fucking doubt it. 

Although, when Luke returns with the drinks - a tray of cocktails along with two shots each - Calum gets out of his a bit. He knows he’s in for it with the alcohol, but they’re also out with friends, out for conversation. This is more than a tease for Calum because as long as he keeps his eyes above the tabletop, his thoughts won’t  _ completely _ veer into that filthy, wonderful place they go when Ashton’s around. 

During their first shot of tequila, Michael cringes something fierce, nearly gagging at the strength of the taste, and Calum laughs. It’s been eight years of drinking, and he still hasn’t managed the art of taking a shot. 

It’s not until the second shot of tequila that things take their usual odd turn. Michael and Luke wrap their elbows around each other, shot glasses in hand, and try to messily drink them. Ashton watches on, face twisted in confusion. “What… what is happening?”

“They think it’s like feeding each other cake at a wedding except it’s tequila, they’re not married, and they’re really fucking bad at it,” Calum explains. It’s their drinking tradition, and it’s horrifying to witness. Michael spills his halfway down chin, and Luke leans in, chasing it with his tongue. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Ashton’s eyes widen as Luke feeds the liquor into Michael’s mouth, the two kissing for an unnecessary amount of time. “Right here in front of their friends everything.” 

Long since has passed the time when Calum would be surprised by how quickly Michael and Luke are to put on a show. This, compared to how far they’ve gone in the past and how far they  _ will _ go tonight, is nothing. “It’ll only get worse as the night goes on, believe me.”

The two making out finally separate with a squelching sound that may or may not permanently scar Calum for the rest of time. Luke turns to Calum, offended, and shouts, “No it won’t! Don’t spread lies about us.” 

“Michael’s a lightweight, and you’re too easily influenced by him,” Calum explains. This is a cycle they go through every time they all get drunk together, and he won’t be called a liar when it’s happening right in front of him. “You’ll be trashed within the hour. I’ve seen it too many times before.” Michael’s shaking his head before Calum even finishes speaking. 

“We have that thing tomorrow night, though,” he points out. “At Luke’s office. I’m not letting myself get too fucked up when I have to make a good impression.”

Calum keeps his mouth closed against asking what the dinner means for  _ him _ in regards to making an impression. If Ashton’s serious about Calum, or at least serious about  _ trying _ for a future with Calum, then this is his time to make the people Ashton sees every day love him. If this is all just a thought-out hookup scheme, and Calum’s going to be Ashton’s bed warmer for a few days, then this party means nothing. 

Even thinking about it, Calum feels a bit ridiculous for thinking Ashton would try  _ this  _ hard just to sleep with him. It’s been six dates now, they haven’t even seen each other naked, and Ashton only gets more and more interested, so it appears. With the facts laid out in front of him, it should be obvious that this isn’t just a game, that this is the real deal, and Ashton’s making this effort to show Calum he’s boyfriend material. 

But with Michael’s voice reverberating in his head, telling him that he’s been played before, Calum’s scared to say it’s genuine. 

“It’s not until like seven, though,” Ashton says, rolling his eyes. “You have a bit of wiggle room.”

And as much as Calum respects Ashton for trying, he’s so very wrong. Were they any other people, that much time is plenty to recover, but they’re Michael and Luke and - “No they don’t. Michael’s a baby about hangovers and Luke’s too easily influenced by him.” 

“Stop saying that!” Luke stomps his foot in a stunning display of maturity. “I’m my own man, Calum, I make my own choices.” Ashton turns his head so it’s hidden slightly behind Calum when he laughs. “I’m the one that got rid of the ghost in your flat, am I not?”

“ _ No _ \- ”

Not letting Calum finish his protest, Michael speaks up with one of his own. “Now hold on a minute, Luke.” 

“That wasn’t  _ you _ ,” Calum bites, feeling himself getting angry for a repeated argument that Luke never backs away from. “You can’t take the credit for that.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Ashton asks, his eyes flick around the table, confused as he tries to put the pieces together. “What ghost? Do you believe in ghosts?”

It’s an endless fight they have, this one about the ghost. Every few weeks, Luke gets brave and tries to credit himself with getting rid of the ghost in their home while Michael and Calum tell him he’s not to blame - Calum may also occasionally throw a few other insults in as well - and it always ends the same, with nobody admitting defeat and everybody being irritated with one another. 

It was bold of Luke to bring it up tonight. 

“Do you  _ not _ ?” Michael asks Ashton. His eyebrow is raised challengingly, like he’s daring Ashton to tell him he doesn’t. 

“The ghost was  _ real, _ Ashton,” Luke insists, and something in Calum snaps.

“Yeah, but you didn’t get rid of it, Luke.”

“ _ Yes, I did _ !”

Ashton’s hands come up, in between Calum and Luke’s bodies. His eyes are wide, lost, as he looks at everyone. “What happened?”

Across the table from each other, Luke and Calum both glare, daring one another to say something. When Luke opens his mouth to start talking, Michael’s the one that cuts in. “You don’t get to tell the story, Luke. You didn’t do anything.” Luke frowns, like he always does. 

“When Mikey and I moved into the flat, it was haunted,” Calum starts explaining. Ashton opens his mouth, and Calum knows what he’s going to say, so he stops it before it begins. "Don’t tell us it wasn’t, it  _ was _ . The floorboards would creak in the middle of the night, all of our stuff got moved around overnight - ”

“The radio!”

“Yeah!” Calum nods at Michael’s eager interruption. “We’d wake up in the middle of the night sometimes to smooth jazz playing in the living room, but neither of us listen to it.”

“You told me on your first date that you loved jazz,” Ashton says, his lips in a bit of a pout that Calum can’t help but find absolutely adorable. 

“He does  _ now _ ,” Michael says, defending Calum’s honor. “The ghost introduced him to it.”

Ashton laughs like he doesn’t believe them but it’s  _ true _ . “And after he expanded your musical taste, you just went and let Luke just get rid of him?”

“ _ No _ .”

As if Calum has never spoken, Luke shouts, “ _ Yes, they did!”  _

“Luke, you can’t keep stealing the credit,” Michael chastises him.

Ashton’s laughing behind the rim of his cup, and it takes a moment for Calum to realize that he did it on purpose, that he intentionally put those words out there to further elevate the fight, and it might make Calum fall a little bit in love with him. 

Though Michael and Luke are talking in the background, Ashton's watching Calum, so he continues. "We all got high together one night, and Luke found a mason jar in the back of our cupboard when he was looking for super glue."

"Why was he - "

"Don’t ask." Calum waves off Ashton's question, not wanting to get into the intricacies of a stoned Luke. "That’s a completely different story. Anyway, he found a mason jar, left it open on our table, and put the roach in it. Michael ended up closing it because he wanted to watch the smoke fill the glass, and we kind of forgot about it after that. But the next few nights, there was no ghost." 

"Because  _ I _ lured him in with the end of the joint," Luke cuts in. Calum hadn't realized he'd stopped the petty argument with Michael to continue it with the entire table. 

"Michael shut the jar! He’s the one that trapped the ghost." 

As Calum and Luke continue to scowl at each other, daring the other to speak first, Ashton hums. "It sounds like maybe the ghost was a nice stoner who liked jazz, and you all just trapped him in a mason jar with a dead joint." He takes a sip from his cocktail. "That’s so cruel."

"He’s sitting on our mantle next to a Miles Davis album, so he can’t be too mad," Michael tries to defend. 

The truth is, Calum bought the Miles Davis album because he felt regretful that that ghost was trapped for all of eternity. He ended up listening to it every once in a while so the ghost doesn't get too bored, and Calum's learned to enjoy jazz. He never told Michael that's why he listens to jazz, because of his guilt. 

"Have you thought of letting him out?" Ashton wonders out loud, and Calum snorts. 

"No, we haven’t," he answers, letting sarcasm and a bit of spite bleed through when he continues, "That sure is a shitty idea you just had."

The tone of his voice would've made Michael glare at him for the rest of the night if it was directed at him, and Luke would probably start crying on the spot. Ashton, though, he just laughs, and Calum grins to himself as he continues drinking. Whether or not Ashton's in this for the long haul doesn't change the fact that their chemistry is unparalleled, that they just  _ get  _ each other. Calum never has to wonder if his point is getting across - Ashton just knows. 

When they've all finished their second drink, Ashton tries to get everyone playing a game that involves spelling words and guessing things, and Calum's tongue is too heavy in his mouth to even try. Michael gives up and stops playing, wanting to watch as Luke struggles - not the brightest on a good day, let alone when he's getting drunk.

They’re all three drinks in when Michael says something that has Calum choking on his drink, spilling down on the already liquor-sticky table top. That moment somehow devolves into Michael and Luke trying to outdo one another in telling stories that embarrass Calum. He ends up hiding his head in Ashton's neck while Ashton strokes his back, mocking in the most gentle way that one can. 

At four drinks, the bartender across the room announces that he's taking offers for people to ride the mechanical bull, and Calum knows he'd rather do anything in the world than get up there. "What a terrible idea," Luke says what Calum was thinking. "Boys, anybody want to reject that idea with me?" Calum raises his glass in a mock-toast. 

"I would fall off in an instant." 

"I’m far too drunk to do it," Luke agrees. "And I’m not even a little drunk." He's slurring his words, contradicting his own testament. 

Michael, hearing the difficulty he had speaking, pats his shoulder comfortingly. "You’re very drunk, Lukey. You just don’t want to do it." Luke glares at him, and Michael puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I don’t want to either. No judgement here." The table falls quiet, and Michael teases, "Plus none of us could even do it." 

Next to Calum, Ashton stands up a bit taller, hearing the challenge in it. "I think I could." Calum snorts, and Ashton turns to him with an eyebrow raised. "You don’t think I could?"

"I think you could  _ try _ ," Calum tells him honestly, feeling bold with the liquor in his system. "But it’s really hard. Eight seconds is longer than you think."

"Oh, is eight seconds long for you?" He's wearing that smug grin he always is when he thinks he's got one up in a situation. 

Calum pouts as Luke and Michael laugh at him.  _ A bull is different from a dick _ , he wants to say but doesn't. "Fine, go sign up." He waves his hand flippantly towards the man with the clipboard, angling his nose in the air. "See if I help you when you’ve fallen off and bruised your ego."

"I will." 

Even as Ashton signs up for the bull, nobody  _ actually  _ thinks he'll go though with it. He comes back to the table as a few other people take their turn, and the conversation flows as usual, ignoring the fact that Ashton signed up. But when they call his name, he smirks at the three of them and takes off. Michael sighs as soon as he's away from the table. "He’s going to embarrass himself."

"I don’t know," Luke hums. His head tilts as he watches Ashton walk away. "Have you seen his thighs?"

"Stop looking at his thighs when your boyfriend is right there."

Michael shakes his head against Calum's words, his own gaze focusing on Ashton. "No, Luke’s right. He’s got really nice thighs. Imagine those wrapped around your neck." 

And as much as Calum wants to, he can't. Luke hums like  _ he's  _ envisioning it, and Calum rolls his eyes. He’s not allowed to fuck Ashton yet, so they can’t fantasize about it. It's not  _ fair _ . 

Somehow, someway, Ashton pulls it off. His thighs are tense under the denim, keeping himself on the bull. His arms look almost double the size they usually do, moments away from busting the seams of his shirt. One of his hands actually stays in the air the entire time, managing to pull it off like an expert. When the eight seconds pass, and it’s officially a successful ride, Calum's making his way over without hesitation. 

"Calum, where are you - " Michael cuts himself off when he sees the glazed look to Calum's eyes, and he grabs Calum's wrist. "What’s tonight? Number five?" 

"Six," Calum corrects, eyes glued to where Ashton's dismounting. 

"Six, okay," Michael nods. "Not ten. Think about yourself, you horny bastard. Do you really want to give in at a coyote bar?" 

_ A saloon _ , Calum doesn’t correct. He looks over to see Ashton rolling his short-sleeves back up with a smirk, eyebrows raising once when he catches Calum's eye. "Absolutely." He rips his arm free and makes his way over. Ashton smiles at Calum, but Calum's not playing any games, already dragging him to an empty bathroom stall. 

The door isn't even locked before Calum's dropping to his knees. Ashton laughs, astonished, but then pulls Calum back up with a strong grip on his biceps. "Slow your roll, cowboy. Let’s take this somewhere cleaner."

"I will suck your dick against the bull if I have to."

Ashton laughs at him, as though it was a joke and that Calum wouldn't absolutely do it, mind still flashing with the images of Ashton on the bull, and pulls him out of the stall. "Not in a bathroom stall, angel. You’re too good for that." 

With a  _ hmph _ of irritation at being stopped, Calum follows Ashton out of the bathroom, ready to go home. They make it halfway across the dance floor when Calum notices they're headed back to the table. "I thought we were going somewhere cleaner?” 

Ashton pulls them to a stop, voice slow and methodical as he explains to Calum, "We’ve both had a bit to drink, and I know we’re not lightweights, but we’ve had a lot, and I don’t want any lines blurred on whether it's a yes or no."

"It’s a  _ yes _ ," Calum all but yells, and Ashton grins. "A loud, insistent, hard as fuck  _ yes _ ."

"We came with our friends, and it’d be rude to leave them."

"Fuck them!" Calum doesn't feel even the slight bit guilty saying it. He's waited a long time to get railed by Ashton, and after tonight's display, Calum doesn't give two shits about his morals, his ten dates rule, or his friends. "Michael who? Let’s go." 

Ashton laughs, his hands reaching down for Calum's. "If we go home now, I don't know if I’ll last with how much I had, and I don’t know if I’ll remember it. And taking my time to lay you out and commit all your noises to memory is exactly what I’m going to do when I finally have you." 

The imagery behind his slow words, only serves to work Calum up more, frustrating him to no end. It's absolute torture. " _ Fine _ ," he agrees, knowing he can't win. "But I’m  _ going to _ suck your dick soon."

"And with those pretty lips, I’m sure you’ll be great at it." Ashton thumb flicks against his bottom lip, and Calum whimpers, wondering where he fucked up so bad in life that the universe has decided to tease him so horribly. 

Calum begins to suspect that Ashton's the guy he’s waiting for, that he’s genuine and kind and not just in it for sex. Maybe proof doesn't have to be so physical when all the signs are there. 

❹

Figuring it’d be best to carpool, Calum and Michael show up to the work party together. The first fifteen minutes after they arrive are spent in Calum’s car, staring at the clock, wondering loudly if it’d be dumb of them to just go in. 

Eventually, after Luke texts telling them to come over, that he and Ashton are waiting by the doors and the party’s already started, Michael and Calum unclick their seatbelts and slide free from the van. They walk to the front of the building to see Luke leaning against a large glass window, Ashton standing in front of him, laughing. Calum walks up and kisses Ashton. 

When they pull away, Ashton asks, “How long were you sitting out in your car? You could've just come in.” He’s laughing like it would’ve been easy, but it definitely would not have been. 

“There's like ten people in there,” Calum reminds him. Ten people Ashton works with that Calum  _ thinks _ he’s supposed to impress tonight, if Ashton’s genuine, that is. “If i showed up before you I would've been embarrassed.”

“But then you would've said your name, and everyone would've known you were here for me.”

His words leave Calum a little confused. Why would his coworkers have known Calum was there for Ashton? Did they have to RSVP their dates? For such a small office, it’s possible, but it doesn’t make much sense in Calum’s head. 

“Let’s head upstairs,” Michael says eventually from where he’s cuddled into Luke’s side against the window. “I’m starving.”

Ashton laughs, his hand going around the small of Calum’s back as he addresses Michael. “Not too hungover this morning?”

“Not at all.”

Michael says it proudly, like it’s true, and Calum has to snort. “Yes he was. He didn't get out of bed until like four, and even then he just whined for an hour.”

With a frown, Michael turns to Calum, heat in his eyes. “Hey, remember in year three when I said I liked your Aing costume at Chelsea King's Halloween party, and we formed a lifelong friendship?” Calum nods hesitantly, not quite sure where Michael’s going with this. “You looked stupid, but you were alone and I had nobody else to talk to. Our friendship is a lie.” Michael storms into the building, and Calum doesnt know whether to laugh or cry at the dramatics of it all. 

“He didn’t even wear a costume,” Calum says to the empty space Michael just vacated from, Luke running after him. “I looked better than he did.”

“I’m sure you did.” It should feel patronizing, the way Ashton rubs his side consolingly, but in all honesty, it makes him feel a little better, and they head inside together. 

When they make it through the halls to the actual office, Calum expects them to head straight to the diner table, but with Ashton’s hand gripping softly at his side, he steers them to where a woman is talking with two men, all of them laughing at joke Calum didn’t hear. 

“Ashley.” Ashton taps the woman’s shoulder, and she turns away from her conversation, confused face turning joyous upon seeing Ashton, but slipping into something more akin to  _ thrill _ when she looks to Calum.

“Is this Calum?”

Ashton nods to her question, not giving Calum time to wonder just how she knows his name before they’re introduced to each other. “Calum, this is Ashley. She's sat next to me almost every day for the past seven years.”

“You think I'd hate him at this point…” she teases, leaning closer to Calum to loudly whisper, “I do.”

When Ashton laughs, it feels like permission for Calum to grin, like the joke wasn’t said in bad taste. Calum has a feeling he’s meeting someone important, and the part of him that’s ready for something lasting forever with Ashton is eager to impress. “It's nice to meet you, Ashley.”

“ _ Me _ ?” She points inward at herself and lets out a small laugh. “Sweetheart, you're the only person I've heard about for the past two weeks. It's a goddamn honor to meet  _ you _ .” 

Feeling the blush climbing up his cheeks, hugging his skin tight, he turns to an equally as red Ashton. “You talk about me at work?” he asks, and Ashton just smiles. 

“He never shuts up.” 

"Ashley, please." Though he sounds annoyed, Ashton's smiling, and Calum this must be a part of their charm - pretending to get on each other's nerves, but truthfully holding a strong love for one another. "Don't scare my boyfriend away this quickly." 

They all laugh together, quiet and calm, but then Calum's doesn't last very long at all. His throat closes up, his mind racing quickly and  _ who _ and  _ why  _ and what the  _ fuck _ did he just say? He loved the sound of it rolling off Ashton's tongue, how natural it was, but Calum doesn't remember ever talking about it, doesn't remember letting himself cry a little inside because he hasn't had a proper boyfriend in about four years. 

"I'm not even sorry." Ashley's still talking, and Ashton's still grinning, and nobody is overthinking quite like Calum. "If I had to hear about his lips even one more time without seeing them for myself, I would have probably gone hunting for him."

Ashton nudges Calum's side and he jumps. "She didn't think you were real." Ashton's smiling down at Calum, but Calum swallows a lump. 

"Boyfriend?" At the question, Calum watches the smile crack off of Ashton's face. 

Sensing the awkward shift, Ashley starts to take small steps back, pointing across the room. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to… anyone else." She slips away easily and Ashton starts shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry…" he trails himself off, and Calum thinks something got mixed up. He's anything  _ but _ upset at the new development. "Are we not there yet? If you're not - " 

"I'm there," Calum insists, not letting Ashton's apology spiral too far. "I didn't know you were, but… I like boyfriends." The relief in Ashton's eyes lights Calum up. If he had known they were on this level, if this information had come to surface on their fourth date, maybe Calum wouldn't have been so suspicious. If he's calling Calum his boyfriend, introducing him to his favorite coworkers like he's something to be proud of, that's  _ evidence _ . 

Why is he still waiting for ten dates? 

"I like  _ you _ ." Ashton boops his nose, and Calum beems. 

For the rest of the night, Ashton shows Calum around to all of his coworkers and introduces him as his  _ boyfriend _ . Calum plays the role well and gets embarrassing stories out of them - payback for the night before. Ashton treats him like a trophy, like something precious and gold and  _ worthy _ . He's done waiting around, and he tells Michael as much when they're seating at the large table next to each other. 

“I don’t need to wait anymore," he whispers, leaning over in his seat. "I got what I wanted now. It's time to get what I need.” 

With his fork halfway to his open mouth, Michael rolls his eyes. "You're just horny, give it a day."

"He called me his  _ boyfriend _ , Michael," Calum tries to explain, trying to emphasize what a big step this is, how Ashton's already proved himself and waiting any longer would just be redundant. "I'm in. All the way." 

Michael considers him, and for a moment Calum begins to maybe think he's gotten through, but then he smirks. "God, you're so thirsty."

❸

"Ashley loved you, by the way. I'm not sure if I told you that." 

They're in Calum's kitchen together, moving around each other effortlessly as they cook. Calum had invited Ashton over, intending to cook for him in a flipped version of their third date, but Ashton showed up early,  _ insisting _ on helping Calum. He'd said no at first, but as he stands watching Ashton, his  _ boyfriend _ toss a salad on the other side of the counter, he feels thankful for giving in, enjoying the domesticity of everything they're doing. It all feels like they're exactly where they need to be.

"You didn't," Calum answers, turning the zucchini over in the pan. "But let her know I loved her too. An angel in disguise." 

"I thought that was you." 

Grinning like a fool, cheesy and overexaggerated, Calum says, "I have no disguise." Ashton giggles to himself, and Calum can't help but note again just how  _ natural  _ things are between them. It's all so effortless and wonderful, exactly what Calum's been waiting for. "How are things post-party at the office?"

"Calm, actually." Ashton slides the bowl forward, showing that he's done and Calum carries it to the table. "The sales goal for the next quarter was posted, but we should be fine. In a couple months, you may notice I’m a little more stressed, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Something pleasant twists in Calum's stomach. _ In a couple months _ is confirmation, if Calum's ever heard it.. They’re  _ dating _ . "Excuse me, angel." Ashton hip-checks Calum as they move around each other, Ashton reaching to pull two plates down from the cupboard. 

With how seamlessly Ashton fits in, how he just slides right into Calum's life, Calum has no doubt he’s making the right choice. 

Conversation at dinner is kept light, Calum purposefully avoiding anything that'll take away from his big reveal when they finish eating. They have a small recap about Calum's impressions of everyone at the party and make plans to go hiking later if the weather permits it. Ashton mentions his siblings coming to town to visit next month, and butterflies erupt in Calum's stomach when he's invited to meet them.

The food disappears quicker than Calum was anticipating, and by the time they're setting their plates aside, Calum folding his fingers together in front of him, it feels like no time has passed. "Okay, I have something I’d like to talk about." Ashton’s eyes widen, and Calum backtracks. "Nothing bad, nothing bad," he insists. 

"Okay…"

"So…" Calum thinks, takes a deep breath as he does. It’s been a long road to this conversation. He’s made it through seven dates, held off to the best of his ability, and he’s ready to give himself to Ashton. "About a month ago I swore off casual sex," he begins, watching Ashton's eyebrow jump. "I’ve been looking for something serious for a bit, but I couldn’t find that when I’d sleep with men as quickly as I did. So, with Michael’s help, I set up a guideline for myself of waiting ten dates before I had sex with anybody." 

Ashton looks surprised, this probably wasn’t what he had in mind when Calum said they needed to talk, but he doesn't seem angry or upset, so Calum considers it a win. "What… What date is this for us?" 

"Number eight," he answers, and Ashton nods, still looking confused. "I was a little untrusting of you at first because you seemed too good to be true, but you call me your boyfriend to your coworkers, and you never make me feel bad for being me. And even with me not putting out, you’re still interested." 

"Of course I am." Ashton's smiling softly, still doesn’t look like he's grasping everything, but it makes Calum feel all warm inside that Ashton looks like that in the midst of all this information being thrown at him. 

"I think sticking to the rules is dumb now." Calum focuses on aiming the conversation where he needs it, focuses on wrapping this up so Ashton can finally fuck him. "I wanted to make sure you were in this for the same reasons I am, and you  _ are _ . You’re what I’ve been waiting for, and I think continuing my rules is a bit silly, don’t you?" 

He pauses waiting for a response, but something in his chest twists when Ashton smirks. "So you’re saying you want to sleep with me tonight."

" _ So _ bad." He basically gasps with it, not letting himself feel embarrassed when Ashton chuckles. "I just wanted to be honest with you and let you know I’m in this for the long haul." Ashton nods, but he doesn’t say anything or make a move forward, and Calum's left sitting, wondering what the fucking hold up is. "So now we fuck!" He holds his hands up in the air, expecting an eager first step to the bedroom. Even right here would be nice - Calum wouldn't mind a few splinters from the table if Ashton would just get on with it. 

Instead Ashton purses his lips before grinning slyly. "I don’t think so."

At first Calum thinks he didn’t hear properly, but Ashton isn’t currently shoving him over the edge of the table, so Calum’s sure he did, and he’s lost. "I’m… What? I’m ready." Ashton only shrugs. 

"You set yourself some guidelines, and I think you’ll come to find I’m  _ very _ serious about following rules." Ashton leans back carelessly, like he isn't ruining Calum's entire life. "We’re waiting for ten dates." Calum feels his face go white. 

"No, but…" He refuses to be embarrassed when his voice cracks. He's putting himself on the line and being shut down - it's a lot. "No,  _ tonight _ ."

Ashton shakes his head. "We’re going to wait, angel. We have to make sure you want me."

"I  _ do _ . I want you so bad," Calum urges. He's been half hard the entire night, but Ashton disregards him like it means nothing, chuckling as he reaches to the edge of the table for the discarded plates. 

"Let’s do these dishes before I head out." Ashton collects the plates in one hand and wine glasses in the other as Calum just stares, slack-jawed. He feels betrayed, confused, and a little turned on, but eventually, he gets up and joins Ashton, collecting the cooking dishes. 

It’s quiet as they clean up, Calum’s head scrambling. He’s pretty sure, according to his calculations, he’s supposed to be getting fucked right now. He came clean about his rules, told Ashton was interested in them as a long term thing, and asked to  _ please _ get fucked. Yet here he is, ass empty, with Ashton singing softly under his breath. 

He turns off the water, and Calum dries the last plate, passing the towel to Ashton to wipe his hands. Calum holds out hope that  _ now _ is when they go upstairs, that Ashton just thinks he's funny and is playing a joke. But Ashton grins, tilting his head to the side slightly, and asks, "Walk me to the door?" 

Calum nods, footsteps hesitant as they pass through the living room. He watches with sad eyes as Ashton puts on his coat. "Maybe we could - " 

In a flash, Ashton presses his lips against Calum's, and he feels a heat in his chest as Ashton moves a fraction and does it again, dry lips catching on Calum's. He makes a noise of encouragement, as though Ashton needs cheerleading, as if he isn't already playing Calum's body like a fiddle with a few well-placed kisses, making their lips glide together. Ashton doesn’t hesitate, licking at the seam of an opening he makes, tongue hooking under Calum's upper lip. 

Groaning, Calum opens his mouth, jaw going slack. Ashton smiles against him, hand going to cradle the back of Calum's head as he fits their mouths together, sucking on his lower lip. Calum sighs, leaning his weight into Ashton as he worries Calum's lip between his teeth. It makes a shudder go through his body and Ashton puts his other hand on Calum's waist, holding him steady.

Knowing that if he works this right, Ashton will let it go further, Calum tilts his head, forcing their mouths together more firmly. He's aware that making it to ten dates wouldn't be the end of the world, but he's a walking hard-on lately, he feels like he wants to claw his way out of his own skin. Ashton grips the back of his neck, Calum whimpering as he feels himself go limp. It feels like he’s trying to devour him, powerful and wild, but he never feels out of control. Everything is carefully measured, every tightening of his hands, every surge of his tongue, every nip of teeth and harsh brush of lips. At first Calum feels like he’s just trying to survive it, riding it out like he’s under attack, but then he wants more. 

He pulls at Ashton, needing him closer, but just as quickly as he leaned in, Ashton breaks away like nothing happened. "Goodnight, angel."

As he's slipping out the door, his hand reaches down, grazing where Calum's hard in his jeans, leaving him confused, wanting to kill Ashton, and needing an arctic cold shower. 

❷

If looks could kill, Calum's certain that Ashton's front door would be nothing but wood chips at this point. He's been glaring at it since he first stepped up to it three minutes ago. He hasn't knocked yet, and he refuses to, letting the door feel the full wrath of his anger at the fact that this is only date number nine. 

Two days ago, Calum forced his way into joining Ashton on a grocery trip, someplace public and time consuming. After much arguing, Ashton still remains set on his stance that it wasn't a date - which is a lie and very infuriating, and Calum deserves his tenth date already. 

As if he could sense the negative energy radiating, Ashton pulls open the door, immediately laughing at Calum's sour face. "Hello, boyfriend-of-mine. Your enchanting smile is everything I needed on this dull day." 

"Fuck me."

"No." Ashton turns around, and Calum groans, following his laughter to the kitchen, stomping his feet as he goes. 

"Why am I even here then?" Calums demands to know. Ashton's setting up a bowl like nothing unusual is happening, and Calum just wants to make him cum into it. "I will suck your dick so hard if you let me. Like a fucking  _ vacuum _ , Ashton." 

Ashton only laughs harder. He doesn't grace Calum's offer with a comment, though, only taps a box that's sitting on the counter. "I thought we could settle your sweet tooth and bake some brownies." 

Calum frowns aggressively. That’s such a good idea, he likes Ashton so fucking much it's disgusting. "… Okay, but  _ then _ you’re going to fuck me."

"Oh, I am?" Why is he so  _ hot _ , it doesn’t make sense. Calum huffs and they start, Calum calling out ingredients, and Ashton grabbing them, working in tandem to make the brownies Calum's going to love but not as much as he'd love to - "Why don’t you grab the pink bowl from the cupboard?" 

"Why don’t you eat my ass," Calum snaps, pouting as he goes. 

"I will," he promises, and Calum perks up, peeking over his shoulder to see Ashton smirking. "Just not today." 

A  _ tease _ .

As they’re waiting for the brownies to bake, Calum sits on the counter, and Ashton leans on the island away from him. He's very far away, and while Calum knows it's intentional, he doesn't like it one bit. "Hey, I have an appointment on your side of town on Friday, do you want to grab some lunch with me?" He asks, hoping by then they'll have already had their tenth date, fucked, and Ashton won't be adverse to letting Calum ride him in the backseat of his car. "I could leave early again."

"Don’t you get in trouble for doing that?"

"Never." Calum shakes his head as his feet swing freely in front of him. "As long as my work gets done, I’m basically a free man."

With a crooked grin placed smugly on his lips, Ashton pushes off the counter and approaches Calum. "Not so free anymore," he teases. Calum grins, pulling Ashton in by his collar.

"Not even close." 

Giving into Calum’s eyes, Ashton leans forward and kisses him. They stay like that for the twelve and a half minutes it takes to bake the treat, Ashton’s hands on Calum’s thighs, thumbs rubbing insistent circles. Everytime Calum goes to deepen it, Ashton pulls back with a grin, teasing, keeping this playful. 

They’re broken apart, panting, by the oven buzzing, and Calum’s never been so hard in his life. 

"They’re done." 

The last thing he cares about is the state of the brownies when he's practically fucking leaking in his pants, so hard from Ashton's tongue. " _ Mhm _ ." 

Leaving Calum alone, suddenly cold now that he isn't in Ashton's warm embrace, Ashton pulls the tray out of the oven, setting them atop the stove to cool. He turns, looking back at Calum with a smirk. "Living room?" Calum nods absentmindedly, making an obvious effort to adjust himself in his boxers, hoping Ashton sees, feels guilty, and decides to finger Calum until he cries against the refrigerator door. 

That's not what happens. Instead, they sit on the couch together, a solid six inches between their thighs, and Ashton turns on something Calum really doesn't give a fuck about. He knows he's probably a hypocrite, having devolved into some sex-blinded, one track mind kind of idiot, but he's been pent up for so long, he still tastes Ashton on his tongue, and honestly, just one hand cupping his balls would probably have him cumming like a garden hose. 

"You look tense!" He yells suddenly, an idea flooding into his head. 

Ashton looks over at him, nose scrunched, confused. Calum knows he’s the one sitting stock-still, worrying his lip, but he needs Ashton to believe he's tense for this to work. "Me?"

"Yeah, let me give you a massage." 

Catching onto what's  _ clearly  _ just a sexual advance - and a poorly constructed one at that - Ashton laughs. "Actually, angel, I’ve been told I’m great with my fingers. Let me work your knots out for you."

Calum shakes his head. "No, I… I’m pretty sure I’d hate that. Let me - "

"C’mon." Ashtons grinning, and Calum's weak, and when hands come up to his shoulders, guiding him so he's face down on the sofa, he's helpless to stop it. "Lay down, Cal." 

Settling carefully over him, Ashton’s body is a solid weight on Calum's hips for just a moment until he's barely touching Calum at all. It’s better like this, though - Ashton is able to put more pressure into the slow rub of his palms up and down Calum’s back, and it draws up this low ache in his muscles that’s so good Calum can feel his toes curl. He’s hard, of course, dick pushed into the plush cushions with each careful sweep of Ashton’s hands, but Calum’s on his front, so if he's quiet, keeps himself still, Ashton won’t know if he gets himself off like this.

Ashton digs his thumbs in on either side of Calum’s spine and starts working in tight circles before fanning out. He finds the knot that hurts the worst and presses into it with strong fingers, pulling the low grade ache into a sharp spread that grows and grows until finally it eases back again, and Calum groans into the cushion under his head because he doesn’t have any other way of saying what a relief it is.

Everything he does feels good, almost too good, and Calum keeps shivering under Ashton’s fingertips. He doesn’t even know what his body is doing because he can’t make his brain work right now, too lost in the feeling. Ashton must be sitting on his ass, because Calum can finally feel his weight, the grounding press of Ashton bearing him down against the cushions. He likes how steady Ashton feels, even as it seems like his own head is going to fly away. He arches, moves into Ashton’s hands, rubbing back against him, letting Ashton rock him forward.

His entire body feels like it’s melting into honey, so slow and sweet, easy under the rhythm of Ashton working him over. He’s making nonsense noises into the couch, and Ashton keeps saying these quiet, soothing things. For this long moment, everything is perfect: the low, steady pleasure finally sparks into something real that has him shaking apart. His hips jerk wildly, even as Ashton’s weight holds him down, and Calum moans softly, moments away from coming in slow, steady pulses, but then Ashton sits up, breaking all contact between them, chuckling to himself as Calum cries out in frustration.

"I’m going to fucking  _ kill _ you," Calum bites through his cotton-heavy mouth. 

Ashton only giggles, climbing off of Calum and off of the couch. "Let me wrap up some brownies for you before you head home."

" _ Home _ ?" Calum shouts, body too tense, mind a foggy haze. "Ashton I’m fucking  _ hard _ ." Ashton just grins and walks off. Calum goes home, hard, pouting, and with murder on his mind. It’s only slightly appeased by the brownies. 

➊

Running down the steps from his place towards where Ashton is parked, Calum throws the door open and launches himself inside. He skips over the passenger seat completely, landing on Ashton's lap with a  _ jolt _ , his ass honking the horn as he does. 

All day he's been upstairs, mind flashing with ideas of what they could do tonight. He doesn't think they'll make it very far, though. Not with how crazy Calum is with it, turned on beyond belief. 

"We still have a date to get through.”

Sitting up straight, Calum's eyebrows dip on, confused as to what Ashton's talking about and why his hand isn't down the back of Calum's pants. "What… Ten dates, Ashton."

"And we’ve been on nine." His hands slap against Calum's thighs, making him jump, making him want to climb in the back seat and let Ashton fuck him right here in the daylight. "Go put your seatbelt on." 

It feels like it should be a joke, but Ashton's typically funny if he tries to be, and Calum isn't laughing. When Ashton only continues to look at him with a straight face, waiting, Calum's jaw drops, and he feels seriously betrayed. "I’m… are you serious right now?"

Ashton quirks a brow. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Calum laughs once, humorless, disbelieving, but gets off Ashton's lap and sits down, buckling his belt. It shouldn't be hot, the way Ashton smoothly shut him down, rejected his perfect ass served on a platter, but it is and it only makes Calum want him more. 

Their date ends up being mug painting. It’s something different, a little out of the ordinary, and Calum would typically enjoy himself more, but Ashton put a pair of glasses on to help with his painting, and Calum wants to ride his dick more than anything in the world right now. There isn’t much to talk about, Ashton focusing on his work as Calum stays pouty, but when the hour passes, Ashton scoots closer. 

"What do you think?" he asks. He's holding up a white mug with red spider lilies dancing along it. It's pretty, one of the nicest things Calum's seen made in such a short amount of time, and it makes him feel a little guilty for wasting their time together passive aggressively drawing veiny colored dicks on his own mug. 

“It’s  _ beautiful _ ,” Calum marvels. He can feel his eyes going wide, can see a rare tint of red on Ashton’s cheeks, and it’s everything. “I love that so much. How did you do it in an hour?”

Ashton shrugs, but his eyes are downcast, and Calum can tell he’s pleased. “I used to do art in school. I stopped after a bit to focus on work, but every once in a while…” He grins down at his own mug, and then his eyes drift over to Calum’s, his free hand immediately coming up to cover his open-mouthed giggles. “That’s  _ incredible _ , angel. I’m going to use that every morning.”

Just like Ashton did, Calum feels himself blushing, but for a much different reason. “I was just - ”

“I love it, really,” Ashton insists, reaching out to hold the mug in his own hand. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less.” 

Leave it to Ashton to make Calum feel so fucking  _ good _ in his company, like he never has to apologize for being himself. He spent the last hour drawing tiny rainbow dicks all over his mug, and Ashton’s still giving him praise. It’s the kind of positivity Calum’s needed - he just wishes he didn’t make himself wait so long to open up. 

They collect their belongings and filter out of the building with the rest of the class. “What should we do now?” Ashton asks, prompting Calum to glare at him because there’s one specific thing that Calum wants to do and he won’t accept anything less. Ashton smirks and grabs for Calum's hand. 

⓿

They come crashing through the front door, the wood violently thudding against the wall, leaving behind a crack in the plaster that Calum knows they’ll have to account for later, but with Ashton’s mouth on his, he doesn’t think he could give a fuck if he tried. 

Ashton’s framing Calum’s face with two large hands, walking him backwards through the house, stumbling across the room until suddenly Calum’s body hits the wall beside Ashton’s bedroom. His little noise of surprise is muffled and then stolen by Ashton’s tongue as it makes its way inside Calum’s mouth, and after a few seconds of pleasant shock, Calum relaxes in Ashton’s strong grip and openly and heatedly gives it back.

Letting his hands creep up and around Ashton’s chest to firmly grip the back of his neck, Calum’s own tongue massages Ashton’s with the same passion and vigor Ashton was surprisingly assaulting him with. By now, after ten dates of never getting further than this, Calum likes to think he knows every little thing he could do to tease Ashton, every little nip, every variance of pressure with his tongue, every perfect slide of his lips, and it’s working. Calum already feels Ashton’s hardness from the press of their torsos together, and he smirks against Ashton’s mouth, feeling like he might just have the upper hand in this little game.

Ashton walks forward then, essentially pushing Calum backwards into the bedroom with his body, and kicks the door shut with his boot, mouth still attached to Calum’s all the while. When he finally breaks away for a bit of air, he says, “Love the outfit, angel, but you might be overdressed.” He hums against Calum’s lips while speedily unbuttoning and unzipping his black jeans. Trying to push them down Calum’s thighs, he groans as they get stuck and shakes them a bit, indicating that he needs Calum’s help getting them off the rest of the way.

Backing away from Ashton a bit, Calum expertly slides his tight jeans down his legs. After he kicks them off, he looks at Ashton with a small smile. “Your turn?” 

Without actually answering, Ashton reaches up, behind his own head, and tugs his shirt off before leaning back into Calum’s space. His hands caress up and down Calum’s back underneath his shirt before moving down and cupping his ass. His fingers lower down into Calum’s boxer-briefs, down the cleft of Calum’s ass, and he touches the pad of his index finger to Calum’s little hole, pressing firmly when he hears Calum moan from it.

Almost as quick as the touch came, it’s gone, and Calum’s being gently pushed onto the bed, the legs of it moving while the wood creaks, as Ashton backs away. “Don’t - don’t touch yourself,” he instructs, and Calum raises an eyebrow, confused. “I have a plan.”

With a groan, Calum falls backwards onto the bed, letting Ashton slip out of the room. He lies motionless for a moment, but then thinks better of it, and strips himself down, throwing his shirt and boxer-briefs across the room, not caring that they end up in a heap by where Ashton’s laundry basket is. If he can’t find them in the morning, he has no reservations about stealing his boyfriend’s clothing. 

When Ashton comes back, he’s almost as naked as Calum, holding a packet of lube in his hand. He throws himself on the bed, the wood groaning with it as he climbs across the blankets and settles on top of Calum. “Hi,” he greets, smiley dopily. Calum smiles back. 

“Hello.” 

It's silly, a bit childish for the charged current that's been fueling them both since they raced, hand in hand, out of the community center and towards Ashton's car. This is much more relaxed, softer and sweeter in a way that makes the unending arousal Calum's been feeling for the past few weeks turn into butterflies that flutter pleasantly in his stomach, only getting better when, with more restraint than he's been privy to displaying today, Ashton leans down and pecks his lips. 

There's something so fitting about the eagerness and aggression they're more prone to dissipating completely, Ashton's dry lips catching against Calum's with a tenderness that makes his chest ache.

The gentle approach can only go on as innocent as it is for so long. Despite wanting to enjoy the moment, to feel close to Ashton without any expectations, he hasn't been touched with intention by another person in far too long, and his body knows what's bound to happen shortly, already getting excited and twitching, wanting to chase something  _ more _ . He thrusts up, against Ashton's lower body, revelling in the harmony of their groans together, both hard and the friction hitting perfectly. 

"Don't distract me, angel," Ashton says, his voice huskier than usual, a deep spark that makes the hair on Calum's arms stand on end. "I have a process." 

Calum rolls his eyes, his mind a rush of  _ fuck the process _ . They've both waited long enough for this that Calum thinks he's earned the right to rut against Ashton until it's too much and Ashton's forced to forget his teasing and just fuck Calum like they both desperately need. 

Unable to control Calum's bucking hips, Ashton pulls back. "Turn over," he instructs and Calum only hums, chasing blindly after Ashton's withdrawn lips. "Turn around," he repeats. "I want to open you up. 

"Fuck yes," Calum groans, flipping over and gripping the pillow at the head of the bed tightly. When Ashton takes just a beat too long, he arches his back, begging with a whimpered, " _ please _ ." 

“Okay, angel,” Ashton soothes, pulling back. “Okay.” Calum hears the drawer by the bed open, hears a cap flipping. He opens his legs without even realising it. “Eager,” Ashton teases. “Let’s get you a nice angle. Lift up for me.”

Calum opens his eyes, trying to get his bearings, realising that Ashton is offering the other pillow to him. He lifts his hips, lets Ashton slip it underneath him, move him like a ragdoll until he’s at the angle he wants. He melts down into it, toes curling into the air, face pressing tight against the first pillowcase. He’s so exposed, and he needs something  _ now _ . 

Ashton dribbles some lube onto his index finger, moving down to press it against Calum's hole. Calum jumps and clenches. “Shhh,” Ashton soothes, massaging the ring of muscle. “Take what you want. You deserve it.”

Calum whimpers, from both his words and his fingers, which still aren’t really doing anything. They’re just there, soft, teasing, not pushing in. He looks back, meeting Ashton’s eyes over his shoulder, and then Ashton bites down hard on the inside of his thigh, Calum cries out, and he pushes the first finger in.

“That’s it,” Ashton praises. “Good boy. Let me in.”

“Oh God,” Calum gasps, clenching on instinct but then forcing himself to be open. It’s been so long since he’s been underneath somebody else, and it’s far more intense than he remembers. Ashton keeps working him, firm and patient, like he knows the access code that Calum has been fumbling for his whole life.

It’s slow, when Ashton drags his finger out, letting Calum feel every inch of it move inside him. Before he pushes back in, he pauses for a long moment, Calum clenching and relaxing, switching between both of them, getting used to the feeling while craving more for it. When it seems like Ashton's made him wait long enough, he adds a second finger.

Calum waits for the burning stretch of it but it never comes, because Ashton crooks his fingers just right, and Calum’s hands fist in the bed sheets as Ashton brushes against that spot inside him, the one that sends shivers up his whole body. He wonders, in the back of his mind, if he’s ever going to get annoyed by the ease of which Ashton always seems to take him apart, break him down to nothing but desperation, and figures that  _ no _ , he probably won't.

He’s going to have bruises littering the inside of his legs for days, he knows, because Ashton seems to have a fascination with biting and sucking on the skin there. His inner thigh is too sensitive but the slight pain is a helpful distraction from the drag of Ashton’s fingers in and out of him, sometimes impossibly slow and sometimes gloriously fast. Ashton doesn’t get a chance to add a third finger before Calum’s awkwardly grabbing his bicep, attempting to pull him up the bed. “I’m good,” Calum assures him. “I’m good. Just - ”

“Yeah? Right,” Ashton nods, fumbling for the condom. For the first time tonight Calum feels that maybe Ashton isn’t as collected and calm as he pretends to be, that maybe he’s just as eager as Calum, if not more. He flicks the condom wrapper onto the floor, followed quickly by the bottle of lube after he’d slicks himself up. Calum expects him just to get on with it, is willing to beg him too, even, but Ashton leans forward and turns Calum’s head by his chin, kissing Calum first, slow brushes of his tongue inside Calum’s mouth. “I’m going to ruin you,” He promises against Calum’s lips.

As he leans back, Ashton’s hands grip tightly at Calum’s waist, pulling him back and settling him on his knees, eyes forward and staring at the faded wood of the headboard, blind to what's happening behind him, how Ashton's planning to fuck him. He waits impatiently, his entire body vibrating with just how badly he wants, a solid two seconds away from reaching back and getting things started himself. He doesn't get to, the broad span of Ashton’s palms stretching until his thumbs catch on the inward curves of Calum's cheeks, spreading him open again. The cool air where he's wet and ready has his breath stuttering out, anticipation building inside. The head of Ashton's cock fits against his hole, and Calum whines for it. 

"Look at you, angel." It's almost like he's in awe, voice marvelling at the sight Calum makes in front of him. "Fucking perfect." Calum nods into the air, his hands clenching the sheets below him. He’s ready, he needs this, it’s been too long, and Ashton's cock is everything he’s been waiting for… 

And like, a promising relationship with a man he’s halfway on the road to falling in love with is an added benefit, but that’s neither here nor there. 

Instead of sliding in, like Calum's body is begging for, Ashton’s hands squeeze him together, and he fucks upwards. The head of his cock catches on Calum’s rim as he glides up, rubbing slickly past Calum’s hole. At first, he thinks maybe Ashton missed, that he’s over excited and got caught up in the moment, but he moans, pulling down, thrusting up again, and Calum realizes what’s happening.

“What…” he looks back to see Ashton’s lip between his teeth, staring at where Calum’s cheeks are wrapped halfway around his wet cock. “No, Ashton - ” Calum’s cut off when Ashton thrusts up, crying out at the show of strength. The friction is good, better than anything he’s had for the past few weeks, but he needs  _ more _ . “Inside, Ash, I - ”

“Patience, angel,” Ashton says through a shaky voice. His hands push harder, tightening the space he’s thrusting into, and Calum hears him gasp. 

“But I… I need - ” He reaches down to touch himself, but Ashton pushes a bit too hard, shoving Calum up the bed, and he has to use his hand to stop himself from flying against the creaking headboard. It’s a tease, the roughness of Ashton’s selfish fucking, his low voice grumbling out praises as he stares at where there bodies meet. Calum’s sobbing with how turned on he is, but he can’t cum with it - he  _ needs _ Ashton inside of him. “ _ Please _ . Ashton please, I need - I need you, need - ”

Ashton slipping inside is effortless, one fluid motion that shakes Calum to his core and steals the breath from his lungs. 

He cries out, wasn’t expecting it to happen so suddenly, and Ashton’s much bigger than he first realized, stretching him to the point where it feels like he’s too much. Calum takes in gasping breaths, each exhale a moan as he adjusts. 

“Is that what you wanted, angel?”

Nodding into the sheets, Calum clenches uncontrollably around Ashton. “ _ Yeah _ .” Ashton pulls out slowly, the drag of his hard cock against Calum’s tensing walls making him shiver. 

With Ashton's hands on his hips, he keeps things slow, moving in small circles, and Calum shudders when his cock glides past his prostate. He's starting to get that tingly feeling, like he's on the road to something amazing. Ashton uses his leverage to experiment with the pace and angles, leans back instead of moving up. It's so good, Calum feels it all over his body, ends up sinking his nails into the bedding. It's like his brain shorts out when Ashton finally finds the right angle, a glancing drag across his prostate. He chases it, fucking himself backwards, hazy and desperate.

Oblivious to the ache Calum feels, his need for more, Ashton takes his time, slowly fucking Calum like they have all the time in the world. It’s amazing, his cock thick and determined and making Calum’s breathing shallow, but it’s not enough, it’s not going to push him over the edge. 

_ “Harder _ ,” Calum finally begs. Ashton hums, slowly pulling out, and Calum expects more of his teasing. He’s delighted when instead of saying no, Ashton slams in, the rattling boards of the bed banging against the wall. “ _ Yes. _ ” 

And  _ that's _ enough, because Ashton's picking up his pacing, putting more force behind it all, and it's twisting inside of Calum, this fucking need to be taken apart. He missed this feeling inside of him, the way it's coiling across his skin and down to the tips of his fingers, the spikes of pleasure burning into in hips as Ashton fucks up into him, rough as he can be, fingertips pressing bruises into Calum's skin, some kind of memento from tonight that Calum gets to take with him. 

"So fucking perfect," Ashton tells him, pinching at Calum's waist, only to hear his breath hiss in and feel him tighten around him. "So, so perfect."

"More,  _ please _ . Harder." Calum just presses his cheek to the sheets, breath coming harsh and fast as Ashton carries on fucking him. It's desperate, being spread for him like this, showing just how much he wants it, how he trembles - his need like a ragged flame driven over his skin like sweat on a burning hot day.

Next time Calum wants to get Ashton on his back so Calum can take control, can show off how good he is. But now, it’s like all he can do is let himself be used, body held up by Ashton’s strength, impaled on his cock as he mouths at the sheets below him. 

“How’s it feel, angel?” Ashton asks, a slight tremor in his voice, hips not stopping their assault. 

Calum realizes his moaning has gone silent and for all his bravado, this is Ashton's first time with Calum as much as it’s Calum’s with him, and he probably needs reassurances. “ _ So _ good. So…”

Ashton adjusts the angle, the tip of his cock hitting the edge of Calum’s prostate. With a shaky gasp, one that’s wet and pleasure-soaked, his arm kicks out for something to hold on to, but he hits the nightstand instead, shaking it. There’s a rattle and then - 

And okay, Ashton needs a new lamp.

Not that Ashton seems to have any fucks to give because he doesn't stop. Ashton doesn't even slow down to pay his respects to the passing of the lamp. He just keeps going, fucking into Calum and tugging on his hair and gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

“Oh god,” Calum sobs. “ _ Oh _ \- Ashton, you’re…” He breaks off with a whine and shoves his face into the bed to mute himself, too overwhelmed to do much else. 

With a gentle hand, a stark contrast to the one holding onto his skin, Ashton reaches forward and slowly pulls Calum’s face from the pillow, turning his head. “Love your cries, angel. Let me hear them.” His hand reaches out and strokes Calum’s cheek. It’s surprisingly tender, and Calum doesn’t think he can take the affection when Ashton’s cock is attacking him with such ease, tangling all of his thoughts together. 

Time slides away from him, and he has no idea how long it is before he's focusing back in on Ashton’s hips speeding up as he leans forward, giving  _ more _ to the moment. Calum can feel his orgasm starting to curl across his skin like dry tinder catching fire.

"Gonna come," he says, skin gleaming sweat-slick. He's slack-jawed and breathless, skin flushed dark pink, the tip of his dick wet and pulsing as he approaches the end. 

Just as he’s approaching the edge, ready to jump off and ruin Ashton’s bedding, there’s a distracting cracking sound. Calum looks up, confused, and then the wall is moving up. 

Or really, the bed is falling down, hitting the floor with a  _ thud _ . Ashton’s hips stop moving instantly. “Oh my god - ”

Calum clenches around Ashton dick where it sits half inside him. He doesn’t want to stop, can’t stop, not when he’s so close. “Keep going.” His voice is high, begging. He’s almost there, he just needs Ashton to put his mind back on track. 

Ashton snaps his hips up, grounding himself with a hand to Calum’s hip, and Calum’s pushing back to meet him, and it's so fast and so hot that Calum’s almost lost in it, need rippling over his skin and skittering outwards until he's just nothing but  _ want _ and  _ Ashton _ and  _ heat _ . They're both breathless and panting, and the boards of the bed creak - there’s no fixing it after this. 

_ “Filthy _ boy,” Ashton grunts, leaning down so his entire body is covering Calum’s. “Need it so hard even the bed can’t take what your little body can.” 

Something about the tone, the edge to his voice, pushes Calum down, has him sobbing out, slamming himself back with a fervor unmatched, meeting every thrust eagerly until Ashton’s hands still him, laying atop him and making Calum  _ feel _ . Their skin is touching at every inch, Ashton’s lips on his spine, then his shoulder, then his neck, then his lips. 

It steals up on him even as Ashton's kissing him, as sweat beads across his forehead, anchoring him close even though the angle's fucked and he knows Ashton can't fuck into him as easily anymore. Ashton bites down on Calum’s shoulder, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the underside of his jaw, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. Calum’s going to cum - Ashton's going to make him cum, and he wants it, he wants it so badly he can't put it into words. It's a need that stretches over his skin and tingles down into his fingertips, a need that's translated to Ashton's skin as Calum tries to tell him in kisses just exactly how he feels.

Ashton's rhythm is edging towards something off the beat and staccato too, Calum feeling it inside of his chest. He feels the straining in his abdomen, pulling his balls tightly against his body and thrumming inside of him. He counts it off in pulse beats even as he's meeting Ashton's mouth in kiss after kiss. 

"Ashton—"

"Come on," Ashton pants, catching the corner of his mouth into another kiss. "Please, angel. Cum for me."

" _ You _ cum," Calum bites, but he can't help himself. He's so close. When Ashton laughs against his mouth, it trembles across Calum's skin, and he cums almost quietly, his breath catching in Ashton's kiss as his hips rock up, his dick pulsing against his stomach.

" _ Calum _ ," Ashton groans, still fucking into him. "God, Calum." It's more coherence than Calum could have managed.

Calum is shaking with it, the oversensitivity of still being fucked even after his orgasm; his fingers clench around his pillow. He bites his lip to keep from crying out, and Ashton kisses him, panting into his mouth.

"Gonna cum," Ashton tells him, kissing him again. He's breathless. "You're gonna make me cum, Calum."

Calum can't speak. He nods instead, catching Ashton's mouth in another kiss. He feels when Ashton starts to cum, the tiny, bitten-off whine in the back of Ashton's throat as his hips stutter up. Reaching back with a loose-limbed arm, he tangles his fingers into Ashton's messy hair and holds on, feeling the frantic pounding of Ashton's heart match his.

The air between them sits quietly as Ashton comes down, his lips mouthing praise along the skin of Calum’s back until he moans softly, pulling out and falling onto the mattress next to Calum’s exhausted body, still perched on his knees. When he kicks his legs out, stretching his body and falling to the mattress, it snaps the rest of the headboard, ruining any hope Calum might’ve been holding onto for saving his boyfriend’s bed. 

Ashton doesn’t say anything, just laughs softly to himself, his hands running through his hair. 

Now that he’s not lost in the moment, given the time to relax, Calum’s body starts to feel sore. Every time he stretches, a new ache shows itself, but it’s so good that Calum finds himself slowly moving, unable to stop, wanting to feel the impression Ashton made on him. That even if they weren’t going to see each other again, Calum could still feel like this and remember how utterly and thoroughly debauched he was at Ashton’s hand. 

“Next time, let’s break  _ your _ bed,” Ashton says suddenly. Calum’s returning laugh is half in relief - because there  _ will _ be a time after this. Ashton isn’t just using him for sex, didn’t go through all of this just to get him in bed once. They’re dating, in it for the long haul, and a night like tonight is about to become the new norm. “After ten more dates, of course.” 

Calum’s hand reaches out to push Ashton off the bed at his terrible attempt at a joke, but they’re already on the floor, so it only serves to make Ashton a little further away, which is the exact opposite of what he wants, so he crawls over and settles his tired body at Ashton’s side on the floor. 

This is just the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated
> 
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)


End file.
